Big Brother: Twilight
by JStorme
Summary: This Summer is going to heat up when 12 strangers enter a house and are competing for a half million dollar prize. Rated M for language and mature behavior.
1. Chapter 1

Julie Chen announces that the new season of Big Brother is finally here. "Twists, romances, and messy competitions." There is a camera view of the household; the living room has two large couches, covered in animal prints, and the two hot-seats are just plain black. There is a short view of each room, showing a jungle of a house.

"Let's meet the houseguests." The camera changes to a short girl with long, straight, brunette hair. She's dressed in a black pencil skirt, a pair of red stilettos, and a gray tank top with a white blazer. She's directing to a poem by Jack Frost, opening her book her mouth falls open as she pulls out her key with 'Renesmee' written on it. "I'm Nessie, I'm twenty-four years old, I'm a high school teacher, and recently single. I tried out for Big Brother, because I've lived in this small town all my life, and I just want to get out of it, meet new people. I am recently single, my long time boyfriend and I broke up about four or five months ago, so who knows maybe I'll meet a new guy in the house."

The next camera shifts to a guy working out at the gym. He's wearing only a pair of gym shorts, his muscles popping out, insanely. His hair is a short brunette, with deep brown eyes. He reaches into his gym bag to find his key, smiling; showing dimples. "I'm Emmett, twenty-five years old. I'm gonna flirt with all the ladies, and get along with all the guys; that's the only strategy that I'll need. Maybe there will be a few hook ups this summer, I like to keep things interesting."

A girl sitting at a bar drinking beer with a crown on her head that says '21st birthday'. She's dressed in a short pink cocktail dress, her long blonde hair cascades down her pale shoulders. She takes shot after shot with her friends, then the bartender hands her a key instead of her drink with 'Jane' on it. She shrieks and takes her last shot. "I'm Jane, I'm twenty-one; I'm currently living off of all my parent's money. I love drama, and stirring things up; I'm honestly the biggest drama queen you'll ever meet. I'm hoping to find a guy in the house, I'm single and I'm most definitely ready to mingle!"

A tall man sits on the edge of a cliff before diving off of it into the reckless ocean below. He's tan, muscular, with short black hair and wearing only a pair of shorts. He walks onto the beach and pulls out a towel from his bag to reveal his key into the house. "I'm Paul, I'm uh…twenty-six. I'm a cashier at my dad's store here in La Push. I've been here my whole life, and it gets pretty boring around here, so I wanted to see what it's like to be on the show. I absolutely hate girls that are obsessed with their appearance, and I like to know everything that goes on around the house, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to figure it out."

A girl walks down the New York Time Square, carrying shopping bags on both arms. She's dressed in a short leopard dress with a large sun hat on hiding her long black hair, and sunglasses over her eyes. She walks into a store and instead of making her purchase the cashier gives her a key with 'Alice' printed on the front. "I'm Alice, I'm twenty-three; I'm happily taken by the best guy out there. I'm definitely going be wearing make up wherever I go; I have to look good. I hate when people are distant, and they don't include themselves; those kind of people really bother me, I mean if you're going to go out, at least mingle and make new friends. Love me or hate me, I'm still on your mind."

A girl with long brown hair sets books back on a shelf in a library, and as she checks her last book she finds a key with her name 'Bella' on it. "I'm Bella, I'm twenty-five. I'm honestly not sure why I tried out for this show; I think my friends got me drunk, maybe. I'm not a people person whatsoever. I'd rather sit in a quiet place and read a book. I-I don't like big crowds. I especially hate guys th-that think they can get what they want."

"I'm Edward," a tall man with golden locks smiles at the camera. "I'm twenty-six. Um…I'm only doing this because my friend bet me I wouldn't get on the show. I honestly do think that I can get any girl in the house if I wanted to. I just have to give them the look," he gives the camera a crooked grin, and his eyes seem to spark. "And I know that I'm not going to bed alone that night. I hope to find some friends in the house, maybe just a girl to sleep with, maybe more; we'll see. I don't really like blondes; I feel like they're ditzy, and they just are big boob-ed bitchy people."

A tall blonde girl turns towards the camera with a smile on her face as she poses nude in front of a white back drop. When she goes back to find a robe she finds a key in replace of it and begins jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm Rosalie, but people call me Rose. I'm twenty-two and I'm a model. I love my body the way it is, I have not had a boob job, but hopefully one day; I cross my fingers. I love this show, and I want to see what it's like to actually be inside of all the drama. I'm a sucker for a big, tall, tan, muscular man; it's my one weakness. They make me melt in my panties."

A tall, tan man is bent over an old car, shirtless. He has grease all over his body; especially his hands. He calls behind him for a wrench and instead a key with 'Jacob' written on it is placed in his large hand. "I'm Jacob, I'm twenty-four, and I'm an engineer. I love working with my hands, I have to have something to do with my hands at all times. I honestly just did this for the hell of it, I didn't think I'd actually get in. I'm single, I've been single for a while now, so I hope to find a girl maybe? Just come on Big Brother; please bring in some hot ones! I don't know, I don't like it when guys think they can be the leader, I think everyone should be a team player."

"I'm Sam, I'm twenty-eight; happily married with two kids. My wife thinks that I would do good on this show, I'm a great leader, and I think I have a great chance of winning the game. I'm not into immature, younglings getting in my way. They just should know to respect their elders," he laughs.

"I definitely call myself a rebel, I don't like to follow rules. I'm Felix, by the way. I'm twenty-seven, single; straight. I'm no good at speech making, honestly. If I had one pet peeve, it would probably be bitchy people. I don't like when people are in a bad mood for no reason, and I just think everyone should try their hardest to always be in a good mood. Especially if you get the chance to be on a great show like Big Brother; what could go wrong?"

"I can't believe my mom signed me up for this, she thinks it'll be good for me because my dad passed away two years ago, and my little brother got away, but I stayed around town. Yea, hi, I'm Leah, I'm twenty-six. I haven't really had a boyfriend since before my dad died. I'm not in a depression, I just don't care, honestly. I mean I should be able to do whatever I want with my life, right?"

The camera goes back to Julie outside the Big Brother house. "How will these house guests react to each other? Let's find out. These people are seeing each other for the first time, and they cannot talk to each other until they are inside the Big Brother house," she turns to the twelve strangers staring around on the steps. "Take a good look around you, the person beside you could become your best friend, and the person behind you, could possibly stab you in the back. Now, the first group to be going in are: Leah, Paul, Emmett, and Rosalie."

Four house guests pick up their bags and enter the house, Emmett hollers loudly as he runs to the back of the house where all the rooms are with the other three right behind him.

Emmet grabs the first bed closest to him, by throwing his bag onto it. Rosalie grabs the bed in the first room. It is set up like a jungle, with four beds; all with different animal print on them. She grabs the zebra bed before heading out into the living room with Emmett. Leah and Paul grab two beds in the opposite rooms and smile lightly at each other. Paul pulls Leah into an awkward hug before they exit the room. They all enter the kitchen and make small talk.

"The next group to enter the house will be Renesmee, Alice, Edward, and Jane." They grab their bags and rush into the house. Renesmee and Alice race to the bedroom and grab the beds with Rosalie. Alice grabs the jaguar bed, and Renesmee grabs the tiger bed. Jane plants her bag on the bed next to Emmett's bed which are both forest green with pillows that resemble flowers in the jungle. Edward takes the last bed next to Jane and they hug and greet each other. Renesmee and Alice instantly connect as they talk quietly about who's hot before they exit the room, and introduce themselves to everyone; each getting a bear hug from Emmett.

"The last group to enter the house is Bella, Felix, Sam, and Jacob." The last four enter the house eagerly. Felix and Sam rush to get the beds next to Paul and Leah's beds; their room is set up like a swamp, with the beds and floors being a dirty blue color. Bella snags the snake printed bed next to Rose's and Jacob looks to one of the girls with eager eyes.

"You can share with me," Renesmee volunteers quickly and he smiles at her. She shows him which bed is hers and he hugs her.

"Thanks, I promise I won't be in there long," she pauses to look at him confused. "I'll totally win the first HOH competition. Maybe when I do I can return the favor and let you sleep in my bed," he winks at her.

"That might work, or maybe you can just take mine when I win the HOH competition," she answers with a smile. They both exit the room and join the guests in the living room, taking the last two seats on the first couch. Jacob wraps his arm around the couch behind Renesmee and she giggles slightly.

"So, I guess I'll start," Emmett's voice booms in the quiet room. "I'm Emmett, I'm twenty-five, and I'm a professional trainer; I'm single," he gives a glance towards Jane and she smiles.

"I'm Alice, I'm twenty-three, I work in Tiffany's in New York City, and I'm taken happily for three years now," she smiles shyly.

"Umm…I'm Bella, I'm twenty-five, I'm a librarian, and I'm single, but I-I don't care about relationships; honestly," she blushed slightly.

"Sam, I'm twenty-eight. I'm happily married with a darling daughter and a handsome son. I'm unemployed at the moment, I just lost my job about a month ago due to budget cuts." The camera goes to Sam in the diary room. "I didn't want to tell the guests that I'm actually working in the government. I just feel like they didn't need to know that."

"I'm Rosalie, but people call me Rose. I'm twenty-two and I'm a professional model," Emmet whistled and she winked at him.

"I'm Jane, I just turned twenty-one last week, so cheers to that," she laughed. "I'm going to college to become a preschool teacher." Jane in the diary room "I didn't want them to think that I'm some spoiled kid, because I still live at home and my parents own a big company, so I don't have to go to college yet, because I can just live off of my parents money," she laughs.

"I'm Paul, I'm twenty-six, I'm a cashier from La Push, small town, so I'm not into the big city kind of people," he pointed at Alice. "I'm gonna have to get used to you, missy." The house laughed.

"I'm Jacob, twenty-four; and I'm and engineer." The camera goes to Jacob in the diary room; shirtless. "I feel like I should be honest to my roommates, I mean if I'm honest with them then they'll be honest with me…I hope," he nervously laughs.

"I'm Renesmee, but my friends call me Nessie. I'm twenty-three, I'm somewhat newly single, and I'm a high school Creative Writing teacher, and I do a little bit of writing on the side," she takes a sip of her glass of wine.

"Edward, twenty-six, single, I work at a coffee shop in Maine; and I'm an aspiring musician, also."

"I'm Felix, and I'm twenty-seven. I'm an artist here in California; not too big, but I'm getting up there, hopefully I'll find inspiration here in the house, maybe a nude painting of you," he smiled towards Rosalie.

"That's my specialty." The house guests laugh.

"Well, I'm last I guess. Leah, twenty-six, and I work in a little shop in Troy, Ohio. I don't really get out of the house much since my dad died about two years ago."

Diary room with Jane, Rose, Nessie, and Alice. "Umm…can you say buzz kill?" Jane laughed.

"Yea, I mean I don't really want to know that your dad died, I mean my dog died a few months ago, but you don't hear me complaining," Nessie giggled.

"Forreal though, they say last but not least…yea she was the worst of us all," Rose rolled her eyes and the other girls agreed.

"Well, cheers? I guess that's what we're supposed to do now," Emmett shrugged as he put his glass up and they all followed. "To the best summer of our lives."

Julie Chen came onto the monitor not long after the guests cheered. "So, houseguests? How is everything going?" There were a few mumbles of responses. "Well, your first HOH competition will start soon, if you'll go get your outfits on, and meet me in the back yard.

The guests slowly made their way through the kitchen and into the extra room with two clothes racks, all with different colored animal print clothes. They made their way out to the backyard and found it to look like a swamp. There was a starting point, a pond of dark blue and brown liquid with a large log just a foot and a half above the liquid, and on the other side was a mountain of different colored animals, matching the costumes of the houseguests.

"Houseguests, your mission of this game is to get through the swamp to the other side, pick up an animal matching your outfit, go back through the swamp and put it on your board the first houseguest to do this, receiving five animals wins the first HOH." The group took their positions, some looking ready to dive right into the mess and others looking terrified of it. "On the horn, you may go." There was a blast of a horn and the houseguests were off. The first ones in the liquids were Jacob, Emmett, and Nessie. They quickly got stuck, as did the rest of the guests.

It shows Alice in the diary room. "This gunk looks gross, and sticky, and it was sticking to every part of my body, and I just feel the need to take a shower just talking about it; it was so disgusting."

Jacob was the first to get to the log, and he dove into the gunk, getting it all over his body. Edward was making a reach for the log, but fell face first into the gunk. Nessie and Emmett were neck and neck as they both dove under the log, Nessie more worried about her hair at first, giving Emmett a lead on her. Alice, Jane and Bella were getting stuck in the mud more than anything, Rose, Felix, Sam, and Paul were trying to get unstuck, but ended up making it worse. Leah didn't even seem to try.

Jacob was the first to get to the stuffed animals, and he grabbed the first blue tiger he found, shoved it in his mouth, and dove back into the muck quickly.

It goes to Nessie in the diary room. "All I'm saying…is that I wish I was that blue tiger," she giggled.

The competition was heating up as Edward and Emmett made it to the stuffed animals at the same time, with Nessie, and Sam close behind. Edward reached for the yellow snake, and Emmett picked up the orange tiger. They both ran into the muck again, Emmett slipped, landing on his hands and knees but he continued. Nessie pulled herself out of the muck and grabbed a purple jaguar then jumped back into the mud.

"Thank you Big Brother!" Emmett and Jacob sat in the diary room together looking at each other. "I mean, seeing all of these hot girls for one," Emmett continued while Jacob held up one finger. "Then, making their outfits so tight, and short shorts," Jacob held up another finger. "Then, putting them in a mud puddle, getting them all dirty and slippery," Jacob was up to three fingers. "I was just waiting for Jane to pull Alice's hair, then Alice pull Nessie's hair. That would've been perfect. Can I just see the girls fight in mud please? Naked next time?" Emmett laughed along with Jacob.

In the last stretch of the game Jacob and Emmett had four stuffed animals, Nessie, Edward, Rose, Sam, and Bella had three, Alice, Jane, Paul, and Felix with two, and Leah with only one. Jacob and Emmett were fighting to get to the pile of animals first, while Nessie was searching for her animal. Jacob and Emmett got up almost at the same time; Jacob having about a three second head start. He frantically looked around for his blue tiger. Nessie looked over at him, and quickly tossed one in his direction. They both smiled at each other as Jacob headed back out just as Emmett was getting to the pile. Nessie found her purple jaguar and jumped into the muck right on Jacob's tail. He pulled himself up to the podium and placed his stuffed animal on his board, hitting his button as the bells went off.

He smiled and hugged Nessie as he picked her up from the mud. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I just want my own bed," she giggled. "Or maybe I wanna share the HOH bed with you, instead of Emmett," she winked as Julie came over the intercom.

"Congratulations, Jacob. You are the first HOH of the summer." They all cheered and either hugged or high-fived Jacob.

They awaited to get back into the house, eagerly awaiting a shower.

"So, why'd you do that?" Jacob asked Nessie as they sat by the washer and dryer.

"I don't know, I mean I knew I was going to loose anyway, so I like you the best in the house so far, I don't know. Maybe I just wanted a bed to myself, or maybe I was just hoping you wouldn't put me on the block," she looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"I wasn't even thinking about it," he smiled at her and she looked away, giggling. "I mean, if you want to, we could share the HOH bed, if you don't like sleeping alone, that is; I'm sure I could get a night light for you," the both laughed.

"I don't like being alone, really."

"I have an even better idea, maybe we could shower together, I'm sure my buddies down there wouldn't mind."

"Don't push your luck," she laughed.

Jane was sitting with Rose and Felix on the couches. "I want a drink when we get into the house, I'm thirsty," she complained.

"Me too," Rose agreed.

"What are you guys drinking? I'll get em if you want," Felix offered as the doors finally began to open.

"I'll just have a Dr. Pepper," Rose chimed in.

"I'll get a Dr. Pepper with vodka," Jane smiled.

"I will go get those right away," Felix said as he walked into the kitchen quickly.

"So, what do you think of the rest of the house?" Jane asked.

"I like them so far, except for Leah, she's just so ungrateful for being here, she should feel lucky she's even here," Rose whispered.

The house quickly cleaned themselves and just as Nessie and Alice were getting out of their showers Jacob came running out of the diary room with his key to the HOH room.

"Who want's to see my HOH room?" he called through the house. Everyone followed him into the room, while Alice and Nessie quickly put on some shorts and tank tops.

"Who do you like so far?" Alice asked as the walked up the stairs.

"You, and Jacob; I don't know so much about Leah or Jane, honestly. I'll have to see about everyone else. Emmett's really competitive," Nessie shrugged, squeezing water out of her hair.

"But he's so smoking hot!" they both giggled.

Jacob unlocked his room and it was like a small beach with shells and sand everywhere. There were exotic fish in the tank, and pictures all around the room. There were baby pictures of Jacob, some of his family, and some of him when he was teenager.

"Oh, my God, Jacob, you had long hair?" Jane hollered across the room and all the girls huddled around the photograph, all making comments.

"Don't ever do that again!" Nessie laughed.

He read his letter and slowly the room emptied except for Nessie and Jacob. She smiled over at him as she was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait," he grabbed her wrist. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?" he smiled at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know, do you have lonesome issues?" she giggled.

"Maybe," he grabbed her hand. "Or maybe I just wanna get to know you more, a little slumber party, I guess," he laughed.

"Ok, you're not gay, right?" she asked,

"Oh, God, no!" he chuckled.

"OK, I'll stay then," she smiled.

Nessie in the diary room. "I mean, hey, what could a little slumber party do?" she winked to the camera. It changed to the HOH room, with Jacob and Nessie facing each other as he pulled the covers over them and there was the silent sound of lips touching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, this chapter is just for fun, no competitions; it's just a normal day. I might add another one later, but what I'm gonna try to do is write a chapter after every competitions on the REAL Big Brother, and upload it that night or the day after. I'm gonna have fun chapters, like this one, and then competitions every normal day of Big Brother. So, any couples you guys like? Review, and tell me what you think, please. :) I own nothing. :3**

Bella was the first one of the houseguests to wake up the first morning, and at first she seemed confused. When she finally remembered she changed into a sweatshirt and a pair of denim shorts. She went into the kitchen and fixed herself some coffee, leaving the pot almost full, then made some tea. As she was waiting for the tea to brew she pulled out her book that she had brought with her.

"Really Elena? Vampires? Jeez, they are no good for you," she said to herself as she closed the book and began making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She pushed her glasses up as the slid down her nose slightly. Edward across the house woke up, stretched and-smelling the food-exited the room and saw Bella humming 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz as she flipped the bacon pieces over. He walked over to her silently and began singing along with her.

"Cause even the stars, they burn, some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn, but God knows we're worth it," he sang in harmony with her, making her jump. She spilt her coffee to the floor and blushed as she rushed to get a towel to clean it.

"Don't do that," she said bending down to clean up her mess. He kneeled beside her to help her quickly. She looked up and saw that he was only wearing a pair of navy blue boxers. "Really? You couldn't put on clothes before scaring the hell out of me?"

"I'm sorry, I just smelt food and my manly instinct was to just get to the food first. I'll go put on some clothes if you want me to," he said, standing up a she tossed the rag in the sink.

"I would really appreciate it if you would _at least_ put on some pants, please," she said, avoiding eye contact as she poured herself another cup of coffee, her hands shaking lightly.

"Alright, I'll go put on some pants I guess." He walked out of the room and as he turned Bella looked at his butt from over her coffee mug, smiling to herself.

Leah was sitting at the edge of her bed, just staring at the wall. She examined her nails for the fifth time since she woke up and then looked over at her roommates. Paul had passed out on top of the covers with his clothes still on, Sam was only sleeping on half of the bed, and Felix was cuddling with one of the left over pillows on his bed, in his boxers.

"How I get stuck with all guy roommates is beyond me," she whispered to herself. She finally got up, wearing only a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra she left her room and went straight to the bathroom.

Edward walked out with a pair of black sweat pants hanging loosely at his hips and he grabbed two plates from the counter. "What do you want?" he asked Bella, turning towards her as she continued to read her book.

"I'm fine with just coffee," she mumbled, taking another sip.

"You sure?" he asked and she just nodded. Leah exited the bathroom and yanked the extra plate from Edward's hand as she fixed a plate of two pancakes and a spoon full of eggs before heading outside and sliding the door shut behind her. "Am I the only one who thinks she's a loner?" he asked Bella without even turning around. He picked out a pancake and three pieces of bacon.

"Maybe she just likes being by herself," Bella answered, sticking her nose further into her book.

"Then she wouldn't be here."

"I don't know, maybe she wanted to try something new," she looked up at him from behind her glasses, slightly annoyed.

"You wear glasses?" he asked her, taking a bite of his bacon.

"Yes," she said quickly, looking down.

"I think glasses are really cute on a girl," he gave her a crooked grin and she looked at him with a bland expression.

"Is that what you say to all the girls you meet that wear glasses? Then give them that look then expect them to melt in their pants?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well, not that _exactly_, but I do get a lot of girls; they say my smile is what caught their attention," he smiled again at her, and she just ignored him.

"I'll be outside," she said, getting up from the bar, keeping her book in one hand and her coffee in the other as she opened the glass door and walked outside. She didn't even look in Leah's direction as she walked into the corner where the hammock was still in the shade and laid down, only paying attention to her book. Edward watched her carefully, feeling completely dumbfounded as he sat at the table alone and ate his breakfast.

The camera goes to Edward in the diary room, raking his fingers through his hair. "I've never gotten that reaction out of a girl before. Usually they attack me then and there. Maybe I'm losing my touch," he paused, looking into the camera. "You still think I'm good-looking, right America?" he asked, then halfheartedly smiled at the camera before he got up and left the diary room.

Rosalie woke up not too long after that and she got out of her bed, stripped of all her clothing except for her black lace bra and panties, grabbed a towel from her bag, and walked out of the room. Emmett was just beginning to wake up and saw Rose walk past his bed and immediately woke up.

"Thank you Big Brother, for supplying me with a nude model…my penis and I thank you," Emmett said in the diary room. Rose walked past Edward who almost choked on his pancake when he saw her. He took a few gulps of his coffee as she walked into the bathroom, stripped down in the middle of the room, then stepped into the shower.

"Dude, you saw that too, right? I'm not dreaming am I?" Emmett asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before piling as much food on his plate as he could.

"Yea, I saw it. It almost killed me," he laughed as Emmett joined him at the table.

Nessie woke up before Jacob did and slipped silently out of the bed. She was wearing only a pair of yoga shorts, and a matching sports bra. She walked downstairs, and got a few stares from Emmett and Edward as she walked down the stairs.

"Good morning," she smiled at them both.

"Why it is a good morning, isn't it?" Emmett asked as he walked over to her; pretending to fill up his cup of coffee as she grabbed a carton of orange juice, and drank it right from the carton.

"I hope you guys don't mind," she giggled as she finished, putting it back in the fridge. "I don't like wasting dishes when I'm not gonna use them a lot," she picked up a plate beside Emmett and he smiled at her.

"Of course not, it'll be our little secret," he grinned widely at her. She grabbed a pancake, and a small portion of eggs before heading over to the table and took the seat across from the boys. They sat they silently as they all ate their breakfast. When they were done they placed them in the sink and then Rose walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her and one wrapped in her hair, carrying her bra and panties. A small noise came from Emmett's throat as she walked by, but she just ignored him.

"Well, I'm gonna go work out, would you two care to join me?" Nessie asked, pulling her hair into a high pony tail.

"Yes!" They both agreed, and she giggled. All three of them walked out into the backyard. Nessie began doing stretches and small exercises in front of the work out machines, Emmett was lifting weights, and Edward was spotting him.

Leah had joined Bella on the hammock and they were talking silently to themselves.

"So, what happened with your dad?" Bella asked her.

"He had a heart attack," Leah quickly answered. "What about you? Any tragedies you've been through?"

"Well, my parents got a divorce when I was really little, and I had a boyfriend but he was killed in a car accident. I was really close with him, he was my best friend," she turned to look at Leah before just staring at her feet. "That's why I'm really distant from a lot of people, that's also why I haven't had a boyfriend for a while. I just can't get close to a guy like that again; I'm too scared."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry," Leah said, stretching awkwardly. They were quiet for a while before Leah broke it. "I was really close with my dad, too. After it happened I kind of kept to myself, all my friends thought I was weird, so I haven't had a friend for a while."

There was a pause as Bella turned to look at her. "I'll be your friend," she smiled slightly at her and Leah returned it.

"Thanks."

Alice woke up and jumped in Jane's bed, waking her up easily. "Rise and shine!" she smiled at her.

"What?" Jane shouted, looking aggravated as she turned back over.

"Wake up, silly."

"Go away!" Jane shouted into the pillow. Alice left the room, and went straight to the bathroom as she did her make up quickly. She fixed her hair then changed into a pair of denim shorts and a hot pink cami under a black short sleeved V-neck shirt.

She walked outside to find Nessie and Emmett jogging around the outside of the back yard, Bella and Leah were playing thumb war on the hammock, and Edward was sitting on the couch with a pair of sunglasses on his face. She decided to join Edward on the couch and they spoke of random topics, like the weather.

"I love California weather, in New York it's so confusing," she complained.

"Yes, I do like the warm weather, as well," he smiled at her and she giggled.

Edward sat in the diary room looking at the camera. "This smile works on everyone! But apparently Bella is immune to it," he shook his head.

"So, do you work out all the time?" Emmett asked Nessie as they made their 16th lap around the backyard.

"Yea, every day, actually. I wanna keep this figure when I'm older," she grinned at him as the sweat glistened off of his bare chest.

"Well, maybe we could work out together a lot, you know? Like partners, I could help you," he smiled at her.

"Sure, my professional back home might be a little jealous though," she laughed as she sprinted ahead of him.

Sam, Felix, and Paul woke up simultaneously as they all walked into the bathroom. Sam, and Paul took a shower as Felix fixed himself some breakfast and ate it while they showered.

Rose walked out and joined Felix for breakfast, only she ate just an apple. Jacob woke up, but took a shower in his own room, leaving Jane to be the last to wake up.

Nessie, Emmett, Edward, and Alice walked inside to find out that Jane was still asleep,

"We should prank her," Emmett said as they looked at him.

"How?" Nessie asked as they walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water, wiping sweat off of her forehead with her arm.

"We should trap her in there," Edward chimed in, and Emmett's eyes grew bigger.

"Yes! Get all the pillows, and mattresses you can find," he said, getting everyone in the house to help. Jacob tossed down all the pillows that he could find upstairs, Bella and Leah took the pillows and seat cushions from outside and dragged them inside. Emmett, Edward, Felix, Sam, and Paul grabbed all the pillows from the rooms and the extra mattresses, and Alice and Nessie grabbed all the cushions and pillows from the living room.

The whole house was silent except for a few giggles, and the occasional 'Shh's. By they time the group was done there was a whole wall barrier surrounding Jane's bed, making her trapped in her bed. They were all giggling and holding back their laughter as they entered the diary room.

Emmett, Edward, and Nessie had black ties wrapped around their foreheads, and the whole group was wearing all black. They had black football lines across their cheeks under their eyes, and some even had gloves over their hands.

"Ninjas of Big Brother…unite!" Emmett hollered and they all froze into a pose.

The sun was almost in the middle of the sky before Jane woke up. Everyone was lounging around the living room, or in the kitchen, when there was a scream louder than ever thought possible. There was a view of birds sitting in the yard fly off into the sky as the scream echoed in the house.

"What the hell?" Jane hollered as you heard things falling over, she walked into the living room, her face red, and her hair a messy bun on top of her head. "Who did that?" she asked, calmer now, slightly smiling.

The houseguests all looked at each other and at the same time everyone raised their hands. "Oh, I'm gonna get you, every last one of you!" she hollered, giggling, as she jumped on the couch next to Felix and tackled him to the couch, as they wrestled the rest of the house laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own any characters or Big Brother. I'm beginning a prank war in the house, so if you have any ideas for pranks, do tell. :) I also learned something while writing this chapter...marshmallows is spelled differently than I pronounce it. :o I pronounce it marshmEllo. :PP Well, thanks for reviewing; I didn't expect so many things from just two chapters. :) Thank you very much.**

That night Jane, Emmett, Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie, and Edward were the only ones up at midnight. Leah and Bella were passed out in the girls room, and Paul had crashed an hour earlier, Sam, Felix, and Alice were in bed before ten.

"I'm still gonna get you guys back for what you did to me," Jane laughed, sitting on the couch as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Yea, yea, you're all talk and no action," Emmett mumbled as he smiled at Rosalie.

"Well, I'm heading to bed, would you like to join me?" Rosalie asked Emmett with a wide grin on her face.

"Hell yea," he chuckled as he leapt off the couch and grabbed a hold of her hand and ran into the girls bedroom.

"So, who's gonna be the last to fall asleep?" Nessie asked slyly. "My friends and I do pranks on the first people to fall asleep."

"Well, they all fell asleep first," Jane said, directing towards the bedrooms.

"Any prank ideas?" Edward asked, grabbing the milk carton and taking a swig of it the putting it back.

"Eww! That's disgusting," Jane complained as Edward and Nessie shared a quick glance then went into giggles.

"I have an idea," Jacob said, ignoring Jane and smiling at Nessie. "Come here, babe." She giggled as she stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

They all walked into the kitchen as Jacob began searching for something in the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Jane asked.

"Clear wrap," Jacob mumbled before going back to looking. Edward busted into laughter while Jane and Nessie looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"You've never done the clear wrap trick?" he asked them, running his hand through his hair.

"No," they said together.

"You take clear wrap and put it over the doors so when someone walks out they get a face full of clear wrap, it's pretty hilarious, actually."

"Oh!" Nessie said as she began looking for it, too. They found it quickly as Jacob and Edward did the top of each door and Nessie and Jane did the bottom of each door.

They stood back to admire their prank, then they returned to the living room.

"Now what?" Jane asked, sitting in the hot seat, while Jacob and Nessie took one couch and Edward took the other.

"We wait," Jacob said. After five minutes Nessie sighed, clearly annoyed. "What?" Jacob asked her.

"This is boring," she pouted.

"I have an idea," Jane began and before they got to ask her she shouted, "Wake up! Julie Chen's on the monitor!" Soon after that it was Paul who was the first to run into the boys' bedroom trap, then Emmett into the girls' room.

Jane and Nessie were holding back giggles as Jacob and Edward fell into hysterical laughter.

"Dudes!" Emmett hollered, trying to be tough, but ended up laughing as well. "This means war!" He pulled off the wrap and threw it on Edward, Paul leaving the room with it and going back to bed after peeling it off of his skin.

"Priceless," Edward said as he high fived Jacob.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Nessie said, stretching and yawning.

"What happened to prank those who pass out first?" Jane asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Nessie.

"I invented that rule, therefore, it doesn't apply to me," she smiled towards Jacob. "You comin' sweetie?" He got up from the couch and followed close behind her.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed, also," Edward stood up and headed towards his bed.

"Why am I always left alone?" Jane asked herself, going into the kitchen and sitting on the counter. She laid down, staring up at the ceiling. She looked around the food cabinet and found marshmallows. She smiled to herself as she opened it with her teeth. She got a glue stick from below the sink and began gluing marshmallows around the house. She got every door knob, every corner, even everywhere outside. She scattered them as best she could and when she finished she threw away the bag and smiled to herself. She quickly went to bed, awaiting for her roommates to wake up to a sticky surprise.

Bella was the first to wake up the next morning (again) doing her daily routine of making coffee, tea, and breakfast, all while reading her book.

She noticed the marshmallows, but ignored them with a smile on her face. As she ate a piece of sourdough toast she was humming 'For the Love of a Daughter' by Demi Lovato and began doing a ballet dance to it as she sang in her head. As she was spinning on her toe Edward walked up behind her and caught her just as she was falling.

"For someone who's very clumsy, you're a great dancer," he smiled at her as she pulled away from his arms.

"Yea, my mom made me dance when I was a kid, and it's the only time I'm actually balanced," she mumbled.

"Why is it that Edward always finds me doing embarrassing things?" She asked the camera in the diary room wearing a large T-shirt with a pair of white shorts. "I mean, does Big Brother just wake him up when I'm doing something stupid?"

"Well, it was a beautiful dance," he grinned, stepping away from her and towards the food.

"So, you ready for the food competition today?" she asked him, wrapping her hands around her coffee mug and taking a sip.

"Oh, so we're on talking levels now?" he asked her as she stared at his back with a confused face.

"Um…yes? Why wouldn't we be?" she asked as he turned around and took a bite of bacon.

"I don't know, every time I've tried to talk to you, you just ignore me and give me a cold shoulder," he shrugged, taking the plate and sitting on the counter next to her.

"Oh," she mumbled, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I just don't like new people."

"Then why would you come to a place where all your surrounded by is new people?" he asked her, looking deeply at her.

"I don't know, I just wanted to get out of my small town. My friend talked me into it, she said that I needed to get away from a town that I've been through so much crap in," she shook her head. "Being away from home just makes me think of him even more."

"Who's 'him'?" he asked her quietly.

"My ex."

"Oh, what happened?" he took a small sip of her coffee and smiled lightly.

"He died," she paused to check his reaction and his smile fell off of his face. "In a car accident; when I was driving…I was drunk."

"Oh," he paused, suddenly feeling awkward. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. Please, I'm sorry of getting pity from everyone. I was stupid, and I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't even see the other car until…boom…I hit it," she paused to look at him again. "Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," she mumbled and looked down at her mug.

He turned to look at her and put his finger under her chin to look at her face more carefully. He placed both hands on either side of her face and looked deep into her eyes. He pulled her in quickly as he planted one small, gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulled away she dropped her coffee and pulled him back in. Their lips were moving slowly, and carefully until she pulled away again, crying gently.

"I'm sorry," she said. He shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

On the other side of the house Emmett and Rose were both awake and were talking silently.

"So, how long have you modeled?" he asked her with a wide grin on her face.

"For about a year or so now," she said.

"Did you want to be a model when you were younger?" he began playing with her hair.

"No, I actually wanted to be a doctor when I graduated, I passed the test, and I had a scholarship to go to Harvard."

"Why didn't you go then?" he asked her, dropping her hair.

"My parents thought I was too stupid to make it," she looked at him with no emotion in her eyes.

"Wow, great parents," he grumbled.

"Yea, and they were the ones who were paying for my college, so if they didn't like it then no college for me," she pouted.

"So, is that why you tried out for the show?"

"Yes."

And that was the end of the conversation.

"Houseguests, it is time for the food competition; if you will all go outside," Julie Chen said over the monitor around midday. Everyone went outside and found a large forest. There were many trees that had banana bunches and there were spots with groups names. There was blue team, red team, and green team.

On the blue team was Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Paul, Red team was Jacob, Nessie, Sam, and Alice, and on the green team was Emmett, Leah, Jane, and Felix.

Jacob walked up to the podium and read the directions out loud. "For this competition, each team must collect bananas from the bunches in the trees. In every banana there is either an 'X' or a check mark. The first two teams to collect ten check marks are Haves, and the one that does not win is the group of Have-nots for the week."

The houseguests got on their spot and they had two minutes to discuss a strategy to get the bananas. On the sound of the bell Nessie was the first from the red team to go, Paul was the first from the blue team, and Emmett was the first from the green team. Nessie leapt onto the tree like a monkey and began climbing it quickly, Emmett was tall enough to take a running leap and just missed by inches, and Paul took the climbing method. Nessie was the first to reach the banana, and as she was running back Emmett was jumping onto the tree, and quickly climbing up the side. Nessie reached the podium and Alice ran to the trees.

As Nessie pulled it apart the banana Paul was making it to the podium with Emmett just behind him. Nessie pulled out a check mart and put it on their shelf. Emmett pulled out an 'X' and Paul pulled out a check mark. Alice, Rosalie, and Jane were on the course. All three of them copied Nessie's technique and climbed the tree. Rosalie made it to the banana first and jumped down, running back to her spot. Jane was the next one down then Alice close on her tail. Rosalie pulled out a check mark, Jane and Alice pulled out 'X's. Jacob shot off the plank, running into the forest. Felix, and Edward both followed in after him, all of them getting a check mark.

By the last few minutes of the game, it was Jacob's team with nine, Emmett's with seven, and Edward's with nine.

Jacob was the last one from his team to go, with Emmett from his team, and Paul from Edward's team. Jacob was the first one down, running back to the spot and he pulled apart the banana to reveal a check mark. He placed it on their shelf and ran the bell as they all cheered, hugging each other and celebrating. Paul ran down the forest and jumped on the podium with Emmett just behind him. They both peeled their banana's and Paul pulled out a check mark while Emmett also pulled out a check mark, but it was too late. Paul placed his on the shelf and rang the bell. They all copied Jacob's team in celebration while Emmett pulled his team into a forced hug.

"Man, I was getting so pissed off at Leah, she didn't do anything! She went…" Emmett paused in the diary room to count in his head. "She only went twice, while the rest of us were running our butts off, trying our damn hardest. Leah is so lazy!"

"So, this week's have-nots are Emmett, Leah, Jane, and Felix," Julie Chen's voice came over the intercom out in the back yard. "You will all be eating slop for the next week, and sleeping in the most uncomfortable, wild have-not room ever on Big Brother."

"Oh, fuck," Jane mumbled to herself as they all walked inside and saw the buckets of Big Brother slop.

"Honestly, I'm sitting there, thinking to myself 'Fuck! From all the stories I've heard of slop, I'm going to die, it's going to be hell on earth.'" The diary room went from Jane talking about the slop to her putting a spoonful of it into her mouth. "Then, as I'm waiting for the puke to come up my throat, I realize," she pauses to smile at the camera. "It's not horrible; I mean, yes, it's bland, but with a little bit of spices or something mixed in, it's not that bad. It's like going on a diet; and I've always wanted to try one of those fancy, fancy diets," she laughs.

"How is it?" Emmett asked her and she smiled at him.

"Why don't you try some?" she asked, throwing some of it on his face.

"Oh, that's it!" he hollered, grabbing a handful and smearing it in her hair.

"How dare you!" she screamed, laughing and the rest of the house joined in.

Emmett went to lean on the wall behind him and fell onto a marshmallow. "What the hell is this?" he asked as the rest of the house finally looked around and found the house to be filled with marshmallows.

"Surprise!" Jane giggled and the rest of the house joined her.

The next morning Jacob woke up to see 'Nomination Day' on the TV in the living room.

"As I'm looking at this screen, I'm thinking to myself 'Dammit, you haven't even talked strategy with anyone, who are you going to nominate?' Then I think of the people that I haven't talked to. Leah," Jacob counts on his finger as he sits on the couch in the diary room. "Felix, Sam, Paul, and Alice."

The camera goes to Jacob in his room, concentrating on the keys around him. Then we see the rest of the house outside on the couches.

"I know that I'm safe this week, I mean me and Jake have been sleeping together since we got here," Nessie paused in the diary room. "Not like _fucking, sleeping; like sleeping, sleeping."_

"_I honestly have no idea, I could go up on the block, I might not; I don't know," it was now Felix in the diary room, staring into the camera with a worried face._

"_I think that the house won't be too surprised about my nominations, but you never know, it is the Big Brother house," Jacob looked down at the floor._

"_It's time for the nomination," Jacob said as he walked outside and the rest of the house walked in as Jacob walked downstairs with the key contraption. "I will pull the first key, then whoever's name I call is safe, then they will pull a key, and so on, and so forth."_

"_We know that shit, get on with it," Emmett said, giving the house the giggles._

"_Nessie, you are safe," Jacob said, handing her, her key._

"_Thank you, Jacob," she said, standing up, putting on her key and pulling the next key. "Emmett, you are safe."_

"_Edward."_

"_Jane."_

"_Bella."_

"_Rosalie."_

"_Alice."_

"_Felix."_

_It was down to Paul, Sam, and Leah._

_Felix stood up and pulled out the key slowly. "Paul, you are safe," he said, handing Paul his key._

"_Thank you, Jacob," Paul said, looking towards Jacob with a thankful look._

"_So, I've nominated you, Leah, and you Sam," Jacob said, looking between both of them. "I nominated you, Leah, because I feel like you don't want to be here, and you seem to not care really. And, you Sam, I haven't even talked to you once this game, I feel like you've had many chances to talk to me, but you haven't. This meeting is adjourn."_

"_I kind of was expecting this, I mean I've been a bitch this entire week, but I'm starting to like it here, and I don't want to leave," Leah said in the diary room with a smile. "Don't worry, America, you'll be hearing a lot more of me."_

_Sam was sitting in the diary room, biting his lip. "I think he could've talked to me, as well, I'm just very pissed off right now, I don't want to go home, yet. I mean, a conversation works two ways."_

_Jacob hugged Nessie and kissed her forehead lightly before heading upstairs with her, and the camera goes to everyone else walking through the house silently._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's kind of late, I hope you enjoy the Power of Veto chapter, next is going to be the nominations; keep revieiwing, please. :) It means a lot to me.**

"So, wanna prank the guys?" Jane asked Nessie as they tanned in the backyard.

"Um…duh!" she giggled. "How?"

"I have a few ideas," Jane whispered. "But we're gonna need reinforcements." The camera goes to all the girls in the diary room wearing black unitards and black headbands.

"Boys vs. Girls prank war begins now!" Jane said, "We strike tonight."

As soon as all the boys went to bed, the war began. Jane and Nessie began searching for the clear wrap again, and put it over all the toilets in the house; making sure all the girls went to the bathroom first. Leah, Bella and Rosalie decided to flip the furniture in the living room, the kitchen, upstairs, and outside. They made sure that everything was in the correct place, just flipped upside down. Even the tables were flipped, with everything placed on the bottom of the table. They were giggling softly every time the passed by Emmett and Edward sleeping. Finally, Alice switched all the salt for sugar, and the sugar for salt.

When the girls finally went to bed they were all giggling fits as they whispered to themselves to wake each other up early.

Bella was the first to wake up (of course), and she woke up the rest of the girls and they were silently giggling as they entered the kitchen. Bella made breakfast; using what looked like sugar instead of salt as they all talked about everything. "So, I'm ready for the guys to wake up; I really have to pee," Alice complained, jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit.

"Go piss outside," Leah said and they all laughed. "I'm serious, you guys have never done that before?"

"Umm…no?" Jane said, and the rest of the girls agreed.

"Oh, forget I said anything," she laughed.

"Honestly, I'm thinking about it," Alice said, pausing to look outside. "Ok, no never mind, I can't do it," she whined.

"Go!" Nessie laughed. "Don't be such a pansy." Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fine," Alice grumbled as she walked outside, it still being a bit dark outside. She looked both ways before walking back to the corner, dropping her pants, and squatting in the corner.

"Cute ass!" Rosalie shouted to her and Alice cursed under her breath. She pulled her pants back on and walked back into the house with her head hanging low.

"I can't believe I just peed outside," she mumbled.

"You should've peed in the have-not room," Bella giggled. "Just pissed on a tree."

The camera goes back to when the houseguests viewed the Have- not's room the day before. It looked like a jungle. The floor was stick, and covered with leaves and moss, as did the walls. There were trees with vines hanging down, and as beds there were four fallen trees with thin blankets and small pillows. The worst part about this room was the sounds of the jungle. Every few minutes there was a monkey screeching, bugs chirping, even the sound of rainfall.

"I could live with the bugs, and the rainfall, but the monkeys? Really, Big Brother, you couldn't have just made it rain on me? You had to put monkeys into the deal, too, huh?" Emmett asks the camera in the diary room.

"Yea, cause the smell of piss will totally help them in this situation," Alice laughed. Bella made the rest of the food, and stood around the kitchen with the rest of the girls; not begin able to sit anywhere.

"It's horrible, sleeping on that tree killed my back," Leah complained, taking a sip of her tea just as Emmett emerged from his bedroom, shirtless in only a pair of black boxers, with Edward close on his tail wearing a pair of grey boxers. They both looked around the house to find everything flipped and looked confusingly around at everything.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked Edward and he just shrugged.

"Good morning," Jane smiled at both of them.

"Cute boxers," Leah laughed.

"Why thank you, my mommy picked them out for me," Emmett said with a straight face as he began walking towards the bathroom.

"Breakfast?" Bella asked Edward with a grin on her face. He looked at her with a big smile and leaned over her, getting only inches from her as he stole her coffee cup and took a sip.

"I'd love some," he whispered.

"Well, if you're gonna get eggs, I didn't put any salt in them, because Leah complained I put too much in them last time," Bella lied, perfectly.

"Alright," he said, grabbing a spoonful of eggs, and added some pepper. "I don't really like salt, anyway," he smiled at her.

"I really thought he knew somehow," Bella said to the diary room camera. "Then I realized, he was passed out when it happened; and he didn't even put any salt on his eggs the first few days, so I knew he had to not know."

"Food?" Alice asked Emmett as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, first of all; who put the clear wrap on the toilet?" he asked, hooking his thumb towards the bathroom. "Cause I pissed and it just came shooting back at me." The girls all laughed. "Oh, so that's how it is? Come here, girls. Let's get a group hug," he chased after the girls, touching each of them with his hands, and chest. "Don't worry, I'll get you back," he laughed washing his hands, and chest before moving to the food.

"Salt?" Rosalie asked, handing him the salt shaker.

"Don't mind if I do," he said practically dumping it on his eggs. He pulled out a spoon and put a big spoonful into his mouth before making a weird face, and spitting the eggs back onto his plate.

"What the hell?" he shouted, rinsing his mouth out in the sink. The girls couldn't hold back their laughter, as Rosalie even began rolling on the ground. He dipped his finger in the salt shaker and licked it. "Sugar? You guys are good. I mean, flipping the furniture? Clear wrap on the toilet? And now this? This is gonna be a Summer full of pranks," he laughed loudly.

"Oh, this will be fun," Nessie laughed.

The rest of the house woke up and helped the girls unflip the house, replace the salt with sugar again, and clean the bathrooms.

"So, who was the mastermind behind all of this," Jacob asked Nessie as they flipped the furniture outside.

"Jane," she smiled. "We all came up with the pranks, Jane was just the one to suggest it."

"I see, so who were you aiming to get?" he asked, standing close to her as she placed the pillows back. She turned around and almost ran into him.

"The guys; it's a boys vs. girls prank war," she smiled.

"Does that mean that we're enemies?"

"Of course, but maybe we could have a Romeo and Juliet romance," she giggled as he put one hand on her cheek and smiled down at her.

"You were my Juliet the second I saw you," he said. He pulled her into a deep kiss, keeping both hands on her face. She placed her hands on his arms, gently as she kissed him back with just as much passion. They pulled away together and they smiled at each other. She got on her toes to kiss him quickly one last time before taking his hand and walking back inside.

In the kitchen Leah was switching out the salt and sugar silently. Paul walked in and smiled at her, without her noticing him.

"Hey there, stranger," he grinned at her.

"Well, hi there," she turned and smiled at him.

"You seem like you're in a better mood." He walked towards her and began helping her with the salt and sugar.

"Better from when?" she asked, cleaning the salt shaker in the sink.

"From when we first got here, you didn't seem to want to be here," he shrugged. "I just figured you were upset about something."

"I thought that leaving where my dad was, was only going to make me feel worse; but being farther away from home than ever makes me feel better actually. It was just the atmosphere there, and everyone here is so nice."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I want you to stay in the house more than Sam, and if you hadn't noticed, so does the rest of the house," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks, that makes me feel wonderful." They began cleaning the dishes and flirting. They pushed each other every now and then, then they had a water fight, but when Leah got a hold of the sink hose, Paul was completely soaked.

"I feel like Paul and I could have a connection, I just hope to stay long enough to get to know him more," Leah smiled to the camera in the diary room. "And he really is pretty hot wet," she blushed.

"Felix!" Jane hollered at him, making him jump as he walked past her in the living room.

"What?" he laughed as he saw her struggling with the couch.

"Help me," she whined.

"What do you say?" he asked with a smile.

"Now!" she shouted, practically growling at him.

"Fine," he laughed as he flipped the couch with one arm.

"Show off," she complained as she picked up one side and was going to slide it over to it's rightful spot when it slipped out of her hands. The edge of the couch dropped on Felix's foot as he shouted out every curse word he thought of. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" she shrieked, kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine, I've had worse," he watched her examine his foot, she looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Jane, for real, it's fine," he smiled at her and wiped a small tear that had escaped.

"I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Don't ruin that pretty face with a frown, now," he smiled as she blushed lightly.

"Can you walk?" she asked, avoiding his last statement.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've dropped a tractor deck on my foot before, my neighbor put duct tape on it; had to get twelve stitches. I was in the waiting room for like an hour before they got me in a room, then afterwards I went to Waffle House with my mom," he laughed.

"Ugh, I hate Waffle House," Jane gagged with a small grin on her face. "So, are you and your mom close or something?" she asked pushing the couch back; without picking it up this time.

"Yea, I love my mom. I hope that if I win the money I'm gonna pay off her house, and make sure she's got help for when she gets old, she's my hero," he smiled, moving the other couch easily.

"That's great, you don't hear a lot of adult men say things like that about their moms, it's cute," she grinned at him. "If you treat your mother like that, I bet your girlfriend must feel like a princess."

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend," he said; sneaking a glance at her and she was smiling to herself.

"Oh, really? I just thought someone as handsome and sweet as you would have one."

"Nope, single and ready to mingle," he took her hand and kissed it lightly. She giggled and blushed, before turning her face away from his.

"Houseguests, come gather in the living room," Jacob said as he walked down the stairs and everyone followed him into the living room. "It is time for the veto competition. There will be six people playing in this completion; myself, the two nominees, and three peoples whose names will be drawn at random. Will the two houseguests join me up there, please?" Leah and Sam got up and stood on either side of Jacob. "Now, names will be picked randomly, and I'll go first."

"The people I would hate to see play in the veto competition would have to be Nessie; because she's like Jacob's bitch, Jane; because she's on Nessie's side, and Emmett, because he's on the other side. I feel like the whole house is against me," Sam said in the diary room, frowning.

"Jane," Jacob smiled as she got up and joined him in the front of the room.

Sam placed his hand in the bag, digging around, and then pulled a token out "Alice," he grumbled. Alice jumped up and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Paul," Leah smiled brightly at him.

"This could not be any better," Leah smiled into the camera in the diary room. "Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'm safe in the first place; so even if we don't use the veto I'll be here for another week. I'm not going anywhere, America."

"And as HOH I have to choose a host, and I choose Nessie," Jacob smiled at her and she cheered. "Julie will inform us on when the competition is, good luck houseguests," Jacob read off of the card he was holding.

It was about an hour later when the competition was beginning. The competitors came out first, wearing different colored T-shirts and matching shorts. The rest of the house came out next; without Nessie. She came walking out in a short, tight fitting dress on with letters from the alphabet designed on it she had a headband that had an 'N' sticking up. In the backyard there were six balance beams with letters of the alphabet on one side, and boards with the competitors names on the other side. They all got in there spot as Nessie stood up on a podium where the hot tub should've been.

"Nessie looked so cute with that little dress on," Jacob smiled to himself in the diary room.

"Houseguests! For this competition, each person must walk across the balance beam, find the letters on the other side in the alphabet soup to spell out 'Power of Veto.' You can only carry two letters at a time, and if you fall off, you must go back and start at the last end you were at. The first to spell 'Power of Veto,' and bring their veto ring back, placing it on their hook, is the holder of the power of veto," Nessie smiled, twirling in her dress.

"The worst case scenario, Sam wins and takes himself off the block. I want to win this one, but if Jane or Alice win it, I can convince them to keep the nominations the same, even if Leah wins it I can still guarantee her safety, so I'm just hoping that Sam doesn't win this competition," Jacob shrugged.

"I can't trust anyone playing, therefore I have to win this competition; it's the only way to guarantee my safety," Sam said, shaking his head.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Nessie shouted. Jacob, Sam, and Leah were the first to get onto the balance beam with Paul close behind them; Alice and Jane taking their time.

"I'm six foot on, and I have big feet," Jacob winked at the diary room camera. "It's difficult to balance on something that is like six inches wide; maybe not even."

Jacob fell off, and ran back to the start; giving Sam the lead with Leah only inches behind him. He began to loose balance, shaking his arms in the air. Leah quickly got ahead of him. Jacob was behind Paul, but in front of Alice and Jane; as they fell again. They were just laughing at each other each time the other fell, while running back to the beginning.

"I'm just saying, I'm glad I wasn't playing in this competition," Bella giggled and blushed.

Jacob caught up with Leah and Sam at the alphabet soup pool. "This stuff really does smell like tomato soup; I keep thinking that maybe it really is, which only makes me more hungry," Jacob laughs.

"Why does Big Brother always put me in the games that smell, so bad?" Alice complained into the camera as it showed her slipping into the soup.

The game took a while, but in the end it was Jacob, Leah, and Sam tied; all only looking for an 'O' Paul was looking for 'Veto' and Alice and Jane were goofing off in the soup.

Jacob made his way across the balance beam just as Sam got back on. Jacob was in the soup with thirty seconds to spare before Sam reached it, but he was too late. Jacob pulled out an 'O' and walked as fast as he could across the beam. He put it on his board, got back on the beam by the time he made it to the soup Sam and Leah had finished up their words. He grabbed a hold of his veto token, ran across the beam, and placed it on the hook. The bells went off, and Jacob cheered. Nessie walked over and put the power of veto necklace over his head, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Jacob, you are the new veto holder," she smiled at him as he hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"This week couldn't get any better, I mean, winning HOH, meeting Nessie, then winning POV; I'm on a roll," he chuckled, holding up the veto in the diary room; again…shirtless.

That night was the veto meeting. The guests all piled into the living room, Sam sitting on the left side hot seat, and Leah sitting in the right side hot seat.

"So, I'm the holder of the power of veto, I have the power to take one of you off the block," Jacob began.

"I bet I know wheat you're gonna do," Emmett chuckled; leaving the rest of the house in giggles.

"Anyway, I'll give you both the chance to plea your case to me."

"I guess I'll go first," Leah said, standing up. She was dressed in a pair of white capris with holes everywhere, with a tan tank top with lace back. "I'm sure, I know what you're going to do, but I think that I deserve to be here, I've fought myself the past week, and I think this Summer will be fun with me here. I'm just finding myself, and I don't want to leave yet. If you use the power on me, I can guarantee that we'll have a great Summer," she sat back down.

"Jacob, you should use the POV on me, because we could work together, we'd be a great team. I can be there for you when no one else is," Nessie looked at him with a furrowed brow and a frown on her face before she rolled her eyes. "And I can give you my word," he sat back down.

"Ok, so I've chosen _not to use the power of veto on either of you, I'm sorry, but I'm keeping my nominations the same. This meeting is adjourned," Jacob said putting the veto necklace in the box and shutting it quickly._

"_No shock there," Leah said into the camera in the diary room._

"_I think he's making a big mistake, because when I make it back next week and he asks for my help, I'm not going to help him," Sam shrugged at the camera._

"_I think Sam was kind of pissed, but I have a feeling that he'll be gone soon," Jacob said._

"_Jacob looked very handsome today, especially with that power of veto necklace, I don't know; I'm a sucker for guys with power," Nessie winked at the camera._

_The view went from her in the diary room to her sneaking into his bed that night. There was the sound of Jacob groan, but Nessie giggled._

"_Hey," she whispered._

"_Hey there gorgeous," he grinned at her in the dark._

_Nessie pulled the covers over their faces again, as you heard their lips moving against each other. The camera went to outside the house._

"_Jacob," Nessie whispered, then the screen went black._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So, I'm running a little behind, because I just started my first job. :P and I haven't been inspired. You guys need to step it up with reviews. haha If you want that is. And I've gotten and idea about _after_ the big brother game. :o Wanna find out? Keep reading, add me as a favorite Author, review, anything. :)**

"Look, if you keep me; we could have a good team. I'm strong, you're strong, you have Nessie-who is strong and smart. We could work together," Sam was saying to Jacob in his HOH room. Jacob was sitting on the bed, playing with a baseball he got from his family.

"I don't really have the power to keep you; I don't know why you're talking to me, I can't vote," Jacob shrugged.

"But the house loves you, you have the power. You can convince people to vote for me," Sam said with an angry tone.

"I can't make anyone do anything, this is the time that you should be talking to the rest of the house, not me."

"I find it strange how Sam is deciding to talk to me now, when he's had all week to talk to me. Instead of talking to the house, which he should be doing, he's talking to me, when I can't even vote. How stupid is he?" Jacob asked the camera in the diary room.

"Well, maybe you could convince Nessie to help me? I know you two are close."

"Again, I cant convince her to do anything she doesn't want to," Jacob stood up, going to the door. "Now, if you want votes go out and get them yourself."

"Fine," Sam grunted as he walked out of the room.

"So, who are you voting for?" Leah asked Paul as they sat in the Have-not room. She smiled at him as he scooted closer to her.

"Well, I'm voting to keep the prettiest girl in the house," he grinned, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, so Rosalie? But, she's not even on the block," Leah laughed.

"I'm talking about you, silly," he chuckled as he poked her nose.

"So, I know I have one vote," she giggled.

"I bet you'll get a unanimous vote. Sam is kind of distant, I barely know anything about the guy; and I shared a room with him."

"I hope so," Leah groaned.

Julie Chen called the house into the living room quickly as she smiled on the monitor.

"Hello, houseguests, how is everyone?" she asked and the house smiled and mumbled replies. "SO, Jacob, how was your first week in the Big Brother house?"

"Umm, it was great," he smiled. He was wearing a navy blue V-neck shirt with a pair of jeans as he had his arm around Nessie beside him. "The whole house has grown really close together, and honestly, it feels like we're not in a competition; it just feels like we're all friends living together."

"So, then it must've been difficult to put up Leah and Sam on the block," Julie replied.

"Yes, I mean honestly, I had no idea who I was going to put up at first, then I just had to choose from the people that I don't feel as close to. It's really difficult, and I hated having to do it."

"Now, Jane and Emmett," she smiled towards them and Emmett chuckled as he leaned forward more. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a pair of black shorts. Jane was dressed in a short, silver cocktail dress with a pair of black stilettos on, and her hair was perfectly straight with smoky eye makeup. "There has been a lot of pranks going on in the house, let's take a look," Julie smiled as the monitor showed Emmett and the rest of the house blockading Jane's bed, the girls doing their pranks, and everyone having a good time. "I have a feeling this won't be the last of them," Jullie laughed.

"No, Julie, I still have to get Jane back for doing all those pranks on the boys; this Summer is going to be filled with boys vs. girls prank wars. I promise you, your Summer will not be boring with me in the house," Emmett laughed loudly.

"Jane, anything to add to that?" Julie asked.

"I would just like to say; boys: one girls: three," she giggled and high fived Alice beside her.

"Now, Alice, I must talk to you about you playing in the competitions." The camera goes to Alice getting grossed out by the muck from the first game and her in the diary room saying 'This stuff is so grody, I can't stand it; it's getting all in my hair. It's just disgusting.' Then it goes to the food competition. Alice's hair flipping in every direction, and her hands getting scratched up from the trees. Then it shows Alice in the alphabet soup from the veto competition. In the diary room Alice says 'Why am I picked for all the gross competitions? It's so nasty, I'm gonna need a three hour shower when I get done with this crap.' The whole house laughs at it as the monitor goes back to Julie.

"Are you enjoying getting down and dirty?" Julie asked.

"No, not at all! My boyfriend Jasper must be laughing his ass off, because I won't even help him with the backyard. I hate dirt and mud and everything like it. Jasper must be enjoying this a little too much," Alice giggles as she blows a kiss to the camera. She's dressed in a dark blue ruffled skirt that comes up to her waist, with a yellow strapless top tucked into the skirt.

"Now, Nessie; you have not spent a night in your bed, you've been up in the pent house with Jacob, what do you have to say about that?"

Nessie looks at Jacob and blushes lightly. She's dressed in a pair of white capris with holes all around, with a beige tank top with a lace back and a black and white poke-a-dot sports bra. "I have nothing to say, just that I like sharing a bed with Jacob. He's very warm, and I guarantee that even when he's not in the HOH room we'll share a bed. I just feel safe when he's around," she smiled at him and they locked eyes, not even paying attention to the people around them.

"Gag me with a stick," Edward laughed with the rest of the house joining him.

"Now, Bella. You are the first to wake up every morning, and so far Edward has seen some pretty embarrassing moments of you, let's take a look." Bella was blushing nonstop now as the camera showed every moment she and Edward had that was awkward. Starting with her humming, to him in his boxers, then her dancing, and ending with her dropping her coffee cup over, and over, and over again. "How did you feel when these happened?"

Bella was dressed in a pair of faded jeans with holes all around, a pair of sneakers, and a Green Day T-shirt on with her hair flipping everywhere as she ran her fingers through it again. "I-I honestly have no words. I was absolutely mortified when they first happened, but I mean shit happens," she chuckled as she looked up at Edward beside her wearing a black V-neck, and a pair of washed out jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair with a crooked grin.

"Rosalie, you seemed to be getting a lot of attention as you walked through this house in many things; such as, a towel, bra and underwear, once you walked around without a top on, what do you have to say about that?" Julie asked as Rosalie smiled.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair was naturally wavy, her golden eyes glistened as she smiled. She was dressed in a short blue dress with ruching, and a sweetheart neckline. She had a matching pair of heels on, with a long heart pendant necklace on. "I have no shame, I love my body just the way it is. My parents probably aren't happy about it but what the hell; like Bella here said," as she tapped Bella on the knee. "Shit happens," she giggled.

"Ok, Felix, you seem very quiet back there, what are you thinking?"

"I'm just glad to be here," he added in quietly. "I feel so lucky to be sitting here with such amazing people.

"Alright, well, with that; before you vote, Sam and Leah, you may plead your case to your roommates."

"I'll go first," Leah stood up. She was dressed in a champagne colored gown with a low cut V-neck and a pair of black flats. "I just want to say that I love all of you. I didn't think I would be saying that this fast, but all of you are so amazing, and I know that I was kind of a party pooper at the beginning of this week, but you've all made me come out more. I just can't believe that I'm so lucky to have met all of you, and I know even if I walk out of this house I'll never forget any of you. I feel like a giant family. Thank you," she smiled as she sat back down.

"Well, after that," Sam stood up. He was wearing a brown T-shirt with a jacket on and a pair of blue jeans. "I would like to say that you all make me feel very old." The house laughed at that. "But, I'm glad that I've met all of you. It's been a fun week, and maybe it'll be a better Summer if you keep me." He sat back down.

"Alice, come to the diary room," the voice over the intercom said as she walked into the diary room.

"Hi Julie," she smiled into the camera.

"Hello, who do you vote to evict?"

"With no guilt whatsoever, I vote to evict Sam," she said, smiling then standing up.

"Sam," Rosalie voted.

"Sam," Nessie replied.

"Definitely Sam," Emmett said.

"Sam. Sorry, buddy," Felix shrugged.

"Whoever is picked to leave the house, must say their goodbyes, gather their belongings, and leave the Big Brother house. With a unanimous vote, Sam, you are evicted from the Big Brother house," Julie said as the screen went black. Sam stood up, hugging Leah first, then hugging the rest of the house as he picked up his bag quickly and waved goodbye to the houseguests. As he walked out the door there was a moment of the crowd outside cheering, then it was silent in the house.

"Well, that was an easy first out," Emmett laughed as he took a swig of a beer bottle grabbed from the fridge, throwing one at Edward.

"Thank you guys," Leah smiled and hugged Nessie beside her. They all sat around the kitchen and watched his picture go black and white.

"One down, ten to go," Rosalie giggled as she took a sip of a martini she had in her hands.

"Houseguests, if you will walk outside to the backyard for the HOH competition," Julie said after about twenty minutes. They all walked outside to find a row of places for each person to stand; all blocked from each other. "Jacob, as the current HOH you cannot compete in this competition." Jacob sat in the box off to the side as the rest of the house took their places.

"This past week we've been taking a vote from America, asking questions about all of you. You have to guess what America did correctly, if you get it wrong, you're out of the competition. If there is only a few left, and no one gets it right, we'll go to a tie breaker, ready houseguests?"

"Yes!" Emmett hollered with a wide grin.

"Alright, question one. Who do you think is most trustworthy? Is it A. Alice? Or B. Jacob?"

Everyone in the house guessed, mostly Jacob; even Alice guessed Jacob.

"The answer is…B, you all got it right, you all continue on, reset your boards." Everyone reset, and stood, waiting for the next question. "Who would most likely win in a arm wrestling competition against The Rock? Is it A. Emmett? Or B. Jacob?"

Everyone voted, Nessie was the only one to vote for Jacob.

"The answer is A, Emmett; that means you're out, Nessie, reset your board, and sit next to Jacob."

"Awh yea! Dwayne, you and me buddy," Emmett laughed.

"Ok, next question. Who would you most likely chose to be stuck in a room with? A. Alice, or B. Nessie?"

The board was a mix of letters; more leaning towards Nessie.

"The answer is…B, Nessie." The camera went to Nessie with a surprised, but happy face on. "That means, Alice and Felix, you're both out." They walked off towards the side.

"I think we'd both be wonderful to be stuck in a room, I would love that," Alice giggled as she locked arms with Nessie.

"Next question. If you could chose, would you rather have A. Edward's hair, or B. Rosalie's eyes?"

"Oh, that's a tough one," Nessie laughed from the sidelines.

The board was another mix of letters; more towards Rose's eyes.

"The answer is…B. Rosalie's eyes. Bella, Edward, and Paul, you're all out."

"I love your hair," Bella whispered to Edward as they walked back to the side.

"Why, thank you," he grinned, making her blush.

"Who would you share a house with? A. Emmett, or B. Bella?" Bella looked up at the sound of her name and smiled.

"The correct answer is Emmett, Jane, and Leah; you're out of the competition. Ok, final question. If you both get it right, you will go to a tie breaker. Who would be most likely to fall in love at the Big Brother house? Is it A. Nessie? Or B. Rosalie?"

Rosalie voted for herself, and Emmett voted for Nessie.

"The correct answer is…Nessie; congratulations, Emmett, you are the new Head of Household." He stepped out of his box and hugged Rosalie tightly. He walked over to Jacob as he placed the key around his neck.

"Yea, buddy!" he hollered as he hugged the rest of the house.

"Congrats," everyone smiled at him.

"This Summer has been full of fun so far, but things are just heating up. This is going to be a Summer that you'll never forget," Julie Chen said, standing in front of the Big Brother house. "As usual, we'll spy on the guests of the house. I'm Julie Chen from outside the Big Brother house."

"I can't believe that I was voted for being stuck in a room thing," Nessie giggled.

"I think I wasn't voted for that topic, because everyone is intimidated by me," Alice giggled as she poked Nessie's cheek.

"I wasn't surprised that you were voted for the most likely to fall in love though," Alice pulled Nessie away from everyone. "It seems like it's already happening." Nessie looked back at Jacob and Emmett talking.

"I don't know, maybe," she smiled to herself as the screen went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, this one took longer than I expected. :P BUT it's up now. hehe :) I hope you're happy wherever you are with this stuff. :) I love writing about this, some of my favorite things mashed together. haha So, no sneak peeks to the end; I've left you all a surprise. ;) I liked the little twist I put in there. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R please. :)**

"Ok, so we have to get the girls back for those pranks," Emmett said as he Edward and Jacob sat outside with sunglasses on. No one looking at the other as they just stared at random things in the backyard.

"I agree, of course; those pranks were very amateur," Jacob smiled slightly as he went back to normal, staring at the clouds.

"So, what I was thinking was we mess with their most prized possessions in the house; their bathroom crap," Emmett said, switching to look at the door; making sure no one was listening.

"How do we go about doing that? The girls keep their things in their rooms," Edward said, looking at Emmett for a split second before going back to cleaning his finger nails.

"We distract them, it's going to take all the boys to do this; and it may involve nudity," Emmett paused.

"I have no issue with that," Jacob laughed.

"So, what I was thinking was we begin streaking through the house, and inform all the girls, Edward, you, Jacob and I will streak."

"Excuse me? When did I sign up for this?" Edward asked with a grin.

"When you came into the Big Brother house. Anyway while we're stripping and flirting, Paul and Felix will dump all their shampoos down the drain and replace it with, wait for it…slop," Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Brilliant!" Jacob chuckled just as all the girls came walking out of the house in their bikinis. They were all sporting a different colored bikini; Nessie in pink, Alice in purple, Rosalie in silver, Leah in Yellow, Jane in red, and Bella in blue.

"Hello ladies," Emmett smiled as he pulled his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose to stare at them. Both Edward and Jacob copied him as they walked to the middle of the yard and all laid down in the sun.

"Best Summer of my life," Jacob cheered, and the other two boys agreed.

"So, the mission slop swap begins tonight, go inform Felix and Paul," Emmett said as he stood up and walked towards the girls. "I'll stay here, and keep an eye on the girls." "Oh, no you don't, we'll all go talk to them," Edward pulled Emmett back as they walked towards the door, still watching the girls. Jacob reluctantly got up, but neither of them were paying attention; which led to them all smacking into the glass sliding door. This threw all the girls into laughter as they waved goodbye.

"Great plan," Paul laughed as he finished listening to Emmett.

"So, when tonight will it go down?" Felix asked, pulling out all black; preparing for tonight.

"I'm thinking as dinner ends, you two say you're going to bed, then we'll give you guys the signal to begin when we're all outside. When we arrive at our destination, you two will watch from the window and I will crack my neck three times, which will be the signal for you to attack," Emmett said, standing at the doorway.

"Now, I'm going to go…ask Bella what's for dinner," Edward said as he ran out of the bedroom quickly.

"Me, too," Jacob agreed, dashing after Edward.

"Umm…yea, I'm gonna go stare at the girls in just bikinis," Emmett said honestly as he calmly walked out of the room, but when he got out into the living room he ran past Edward and Jacob, slamming the glass door behind him, and holding it together with his hands. "Hello there, ladies!" his voice boomed out into the backyard. "How are you all doing?"

"We're fine, but if you could get us some waters? That would be great," Rosalie smiled at him as he nodded his head and ran into the house, running into Jacob and Edward.

"Water! We need water," he shouted. Making everyone laugh.

As soon as the door shut Rose looked at the girls and smiled a wicked grin. "You wanna see Emmett flip?" she asked and they all nodded.

The boys all came outside with two drinks of water in their hands each. Jacob gave his to Nessie and Jane, Edward to Bella and Leah, and Emmett to Rosalie and Alice.

"Thanks boys, I'm just so…_hot_," Rosalie said as she stood up and slowly poured the water all over her body from her head. Emmett kept his glasses on, but even from behind them you could see his eyes bug out of his head. His mouth fell open, and all that was missing was his tongue sticking out.

"You welcome," he mumbled.

"Don't you mean your?" Rose asked, stepping closer to him, and he just nodded. She shut his mouth and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well, I'm gonna go for a dip," she began, standing with her back against Emmett's chest. "Anyone care to join me?" she asked the girls but everyone outside agreed.

"Why don't you boys go and get changed, and meet us in the pool?" Nessie asked, crawling towards Jacob, who was kneeling just about a yard or so from her. She poked her butt out carefully as he stared at her with amazement. She slowly stood up, with Jacob still kneeling and he was eyelevel with her lower stomach. He swallowed loudly as he stood up and smiled at her.

"Alright," he grinned as he pushed a loose strand from her face and rubbed his fingers down her arm lightly. The boys went back in the house to change and they were all whooping and hollering as the walked through the house.

Just as all the boys walked out the girls were splashing each other and shrieking.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Emmett hollered as he ran to the pool and jumped in.

"He is so fine," Rose whispered to Nessie; directing to Emmett. The rest of the boys piled in after that.

"Hey," Jacob smiled and grabbed Nessie by the waist.

"Hello there, handsome," Nessie grinned up at him.

The house was in the pool for a while; then as it got darker Paul and Felix walked into the house, saying they were going to bed.

"Without dinner?" Bella asked, suddenly worried. "You guys can't not have dinner, I'll make you something quick." She began walking out of the pool but Paul shook his head.

"Nah, we're good. I'll just grab a sandwich before I head to bed." They walked inside and soon after Emmett grabbed beers from the fridge. He began drinking his and handed them all around the pool.

"So, who wants to streak?" he hollered after his second drink.

"I am," Jacob and Edward cheered.

"Alright, get out of the pool and streak then," Rose laughed.

The boys stepped out of the pool and first stripped down to their boxers and began running around the backyard.

"That's not streaking!" Jane laughed, taking another sip of her beer.

"I'm gonna show you girls what real streaking is," Emmett said, cracking his neck three times. Meanwhile, inside the house Paul and Felix made their way into the bedrooms and pulled out all the girls' shampoos. They dumped them in little containers, so they wouldn't be too wasteful; Felix's idea.

Emmett dropped his boxers and Alice shrieked as she shielded her eyes. He stood in front of the pool, his hands on his hips and looking up at the moon. "What a beautiful night for streaking," he said, looking back at the other boys. "Come streak with me boys," he hollered as he ran around the backyard, stealing Leah's beer from the edge of the pool and chugging it. Jacob and Edward dropped their boxers with no self conscious problems.

"I'm just saying…I looked," Nessie said as she, and the rest of the girls sat around the couch in the diary room.

"Me, too," Rosalie added. "A lot actually."

"I had a wonderful night," Jane said, looking to Bella. "Didn't you?"

She blushed lightly. "I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to see Edward do jumping jacks!" Bella shrieked and the rest of the girls laughed hysterically.

"Jacob…yea, not small _at all!_" Nessie giggled.

"Quite large, actually," Jane added. "It's like he had a magnifying glass over his penis." The whole room shook with the girls laughter.

The boys began running after Emmett around the backyard, and soon ran through the house. Paul and Felix were now filling the bottles with slop; they had just finished up the last bottle just as Emmett came crashing in.

"Oh, dear God," Paul shouted, covering his eyes from Emmett's junk right in his face.

"Hello, boys, is the job done?" he asked, looking down at Paul and Felix on the floor at his feet.

"Yes, now go back outside; we don't want to see your junk," Paul smacked his foot.

"Alrighty then, super dick, _away!"_ he hollered as he ran back into the backyard where the girls were now sitting by the pool table on the porch.

"Go into the hot tub!" Alice hollered, still not looking at any of the guys.

"What's the problem, Alice? Don't want to see another guys penis, because you're afraid it'll be bigger than your boyfriends?" Emmett teased, chasing her around the backyard.

"No!" she hollered. "Jasper is plenty big, besides; it's not about the size, it's knowing what to do with it," she shrieked as he got closer to her.

"Shit happens," Bella said, tilting her bottle of beer against the rest of the girls.

"Just look, Alice, he's not gonna stop bothering you until you look," Nessie giggled as she watched Jacob strut around the backyard.

Alice peaked behind her fingers covering her eyes at Emmett's package, then covered her eyes again. "I saw it! Go away!" she screamed. "I feel like I just looked at my own brother's dick!"

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Alice looked into the camera of the diary room with giant eyes. "Ever!"

"You must have a wonderful brother," Emmett chuckled as all the boys pulled back on their boxers and swim trunks.

"Shall we?" Emmett asked, as he led Rosalie into the house and up to the HOH room.

"_Who wants to see my HOH room?" Emmett had asked the day before as he walked out of the diary room. The whole house followed him up the spiral stairs and saw his room exactly like Jacob's, but with junk food spilling over his basket with pictures of him and his family._

"_Awh, Emmett, you were so cute," Rosalie said as she looked at a baby picture of him._

"_Nothing has changed whatsoever," he laughed._

_There was another picture of him working out shirtless, which Rosalie swooned over._

"_Here, this is my favorite," he said, handing Rose a picture of him playing football; it was professionally taken, and his hair was much longer then, you could see it sticking out from under his football helmet. "That was the winning throw at my last football game as a Senior," he pretended to whip a tear away. "So, precious," he laughed; filling the room with his laughter completely._

"So, who do you think you'll put up?" Jacob asked as he, Edward, Nessie, and Rosalie sat in the HOH room.

"I'm betting on putting up Felix and Paul. They seem more distant," Emmett answered. "Plus, we're all really close now," he said directing to the five of them around the room. "I can't imagine loosing one of you," he hugged Rosalie close to him on the bed.

"Here's how I think it should go down," Edward began. "Felix out first, then Paul, then Leah and Jane; then we'll go from there. It's gonna be hard, but there can only be one winner, right?" he shrugged.

"Yea, I like your plan, but I think I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go to bed," Emmett said. "We'll talk more tomorrow after the food competition." As everyone left the room they all mumbled their goodnights. Edward slipped into Bella's bed, not even waking her while Jacob and Nessie shared her old bed.

The next morning the house shook as Jane and Alice screamed in the shower.

"What?" Rose came running downstairs in just her bra and panties as the girls stood in the bathroom in just towels.

"Our shampoos! They're…slop!" Alice screamed as Emmett and the rest of the house piled into the bathroom. Emmett couldn't hold it any longer as he busted into laughter. The rest of the boys joined him, Emmett even fell to the floor laughing so hard.

"Oh, you guys are going to fucking get it!" Jane shrieked, stomping out of the room and into her room with Alice close behind her.

The food competitions was later that day, so they all got into their outfits and headed out into the backyard. A small podium that led into a pool of bubbles covering 75% of the backyard.

"Houseguests," Emmett read off the card on the host podium. "Today is an individual food competitions. You must dive into the bubbles, find six 'Have' buttons, and return them to your shelf. The last four to do so are the 'Have-not's' for the week. Keep in mind, you must only collect one token at a time."

The house guests lined up at the edge of the pool of bubbles. The bell rang and they all dived into the pit.

"This isn't as bad as the other competitions; I feel _much _cleaner in this competition," Alice smiled into the diary room camera.

She and Nessie were going towards the end of the pool, diving into the bubbles and each coming up with a token. They ran back, slipping every few seconds and placed them on their shelves.

"Nessie, Alice, and Jane all have one token," Emmett announced loudly.

The house was running around the pool, running into each other and laughing loudly. A few minutes into the game it was down to Nessie, Jane, Paul, and Jacob with five, Alice and Rosalie with four, Edward, Bella, Leah, and Felix with three.

Jacob tossed a token at Nessie and she rolled her eyes as she grabbed it, jumping up on the podium and putting it on the shelf; knowing she was safe, she passed out on the deck. Jacob was close behind her, Jane, Alice, and Rose caught up, then Paul; leaving Edward, Bella, Leah, and Felix on slop for the week.

"Congratulations, you are the 'Haves' for the week," Emmett read robotically towards the winners. "Sadly, for you," he paused, chucking the paper into the pool. "Ok, so you guys just suck!" he and the rest of the house laughed. "I'm just kidding, but I know how bad it sucks to have cold showers, and slop, and that room; ugh! Sorry you guys have to go through that."

"That's the Emmett we all know and love," Jane laughed into the camera in the diary room. She was still in her competition outfit with a matching purple bandana.

"So, am I the only one who wanted to practically rape the girls?" Emmett asked Jacob and Edward in the diary room.

"Um…no?" Edward laughed.

"I don't know, watching this stuff at home isn't as arousing as watching it in person," Emmett chuckled.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure my hand made contact with a lot of Nessie's body," Jacob wiggled his eyebrows.

"How are you two doing anyway?" Emmett asked, curious. The camera goes to Jacob sneaking into Nessie's bed in the middle of the night while Jacob's voice narrates it.

"Oh, we're just wonderful," he said smugly.

"Seriously though!" Edward laughed.

"Well, let's just say I haven't slept alone the entire time I've been here," he paused. "And my lips haven't been lonely either." The boys laughed as the camera went to the sound of Nessie and Jacob's lips making soft contact with each other.

Later in the week Emmett stood in front of the house pictures with everyone else in the backyard.

"I know I'm safe for a fact," Jacob said as it showed him and Nessie laying against each other in the backyard in the couches.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what Emmett's going to do," Leah said as it showed her smiling nervously at Paul. "I just don't want to go up for the second week in a row."

"I think I'm pretty chill, I mean; I don't know for sure, but whatever happens, happens," Felix said as he was sitting with Jane on his lap.

"Shit happens," Bella said in the diary room as the camera showed her laughing as Edward poked her stomach.

"Would you guys come into the house now? The nominations ceremony is starting, yo," Emmett said, sticking his head out the glass door. He carried the key holder down the steps as he sat it on the kitchen table. "Ok, you all know this shit anyway; I don't know why I have to repeat it. I pick a key, safe, next, safe; blah, blah, blah." He pulled the first key out "Rosalie, you are safe."

"Shocker," Jacob said and the house laughed.

"Thank you, Emmett," she said, putting on her key. "Jacob, you are safe."

"Nessie."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Jane."

"Alice."

"Leah," Alice said. "You are safe."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"So, I've nominated, you Paul, and you Felix. I feel like I don't know either of you. Paul, you're a great competitor; you're strong, and smart. Felix, you're actually very dangerous in this game; you're likable. So, that's why I've nominated both of you for eviction. This meeting is adjourned," he said carrying the key holder back up to the HOH room.

"I'm not surprise," Paul said into the camera in the dairy room. He was sitting there shirtless with a pair of dark shorts on. "I mean, that pact of Emmett, Jacob, Edward, Nessie, and Rose is really tight; I wouldn't be surprised if they made it to the end. If I could just find a way to drive a wedge between them all, then I could have a chance of winning."

"Well, as my doll Bella here says," Felix pointed to Bella in the diary room. "Shit happens," they said together. "But seriously, I mean; I'm not surprised that I'm up, I'm not close with Emmett, but I wish I was his jeans sometimes. Oh, that boy is too fine."

"Confused, America?" Bella asked with a giggle. "Yea, I was too. But this big, macho, strong man," Bella puffed up her shoulders to make her look big like Felix. "Yea, he spits rainbows." They both laughed.

"Bella is the first person I came out to," Felix threw his arm over her. "Only because I thought she was a lesbian, but you know," he paused to look at her. "Shit happens," they both giggled.

"But shhh! America, no one can know," she paused to look at him with a confused look. "Wait," she looked at the camera with a serious face.

"Oh," Felix paused looking at the ground. "Hi mom!" They both laughed hard into the camera.

"I hope you stay, I don't want you to leave yet," she hugged him tight.

"Well, like that hunk of a man said, I'm likable. Maybe I can make it another week," he said hugging her closer_._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm very late, but I've been working a lot more lately, so I haven't had much extra time. I liked this chapter, but the ending of it is very fast; I just wanted to get this one out to you guys before you all lost interest. :3**

"Oh, he's too cute," Felix whispered over to Bella as they sat on the couch watching Emmett, Jacob, Edward, and Paul working out.

"Which one?!" she whispered back, giggling.

"All of them? What I would give to be in a tub of cake batter ice cream with all of them. Oh, gurl," he laughed.

"What's going on over there?" Edward asked Jacob as he spotted him on the weight lift.

"I don't know, man, Felix is trying to move in on your girl," Jacob answered, grunting as he struggled with the bar for a second, before placing it back on the rack.

"She's not mine, technically," Edward mumbled.

"You guys are unofficially, official; like Nessie and Jacob or Me and Rose. It's like calling dibs," Emmett said as he was doing crunches in front of them.

"Well, they've been looking over here every few seconds," Paul joined in on the conversation.

"If I can get them to believe that Felix is after Bella, I may have a chance at staying this week," Paul said in the diary room.

"They're giggling and laughing, too," Paul added in.

"And they're sitting awfully close," Jacob said as all the guys glanced at Bella sitting with her legs on Felix.

"So, she can do whatever she wants. She's not my property," Edward grumbled.

"I can't help but get jealous. I mean, it took me forever to get Bella to talk to me; and other than that kiss we shared that one morning, we haven't had much physical contact since. I think it's because I don't want to get too close to her, but seeing her all over Felix just makes me jealous," Edward said in the diary room, sweeping his fingers through his golden locks.

"Well, are you gonna go over there?" Emmett asked Edward. "Cause if you don't I will."

"No, don't. I will," Edward said as he slowly walked across the yard to the couches. "Hey," he said awkwardly as he sat next to Bella.

"Hey," Bella smiled at him and Felix waved as he examined his nails.

"So, what's going on over here?" he asked, placing his hands on his knees.

"Oh, we're just talking," Bella said as Felix got up.

"Well, Bell-Bell, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll talk to you later," Felix smiled at Edward. "Bye-bye." He walked into the house and all the boys were watching Edward and Bella from across the yard.

"So, umm…" Edward paused. "I have a very important question, Bella."

"What is it, Edward?" she scooted closer to him.

"Ok, I'm gonna go right out and say this, I think I like you," he looked at her for a reaction. "I mean, I really do have feelings for you, Bella. I never have to do this with girls, they're usually all over me by now, but you're different; and that's what I like about you. You make me try to get your attention, you play hard to get when I want you _so_ bad. And, honestly, seeing you over here with Felix got me jealous, ok? I'm a jealous bastard, and I'm sorry. I just have to know, do you like him?"

Bella paused before she busted out laughing. "Me? And…Felix?" she asked before laughing harder. "Yea, I'm not his type, and he's _definitely _not mine," she grinned at him. "I like the cocky, jealous bastards." She pushed him lightly as she scooted closer to him even more. They're sides were melting into each other as Emmett picked up a couch cushion and covered his face with it.

"I'm not here," he mumbled.

"Us either," Jacob said as he hid behind a chair and Paul hid under the table.

"I like you, Edward. I really do, it's just I have bad memories with boyfriends," she gave him a look and he nodded.

"Well, why not instead of your boyfriend, I be your showmance?" Edward chuckled as he watched Emmett creep behind the pillow, and Jacob's head pop up from behind the chair.

"Alright, that could work," she smiled as she leaned on him lightly and looked at him. She awkwardly fixed her hair as she lightly coughed. He chuckled as he grabbed her face lightly and pulled her in for another kiss. "I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time now," she giggled as she kissed him back again.

"And by the way, Felix is gay," Bella giggled as she walked to the glass door. "He was talking about how hot you guys are," she laughed as she walked into the house.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled after her as she walked back.

"Which one is hotter to him?" Emmett shouted, then chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure it was you, Emmett," she giggled before walking back into the house.

"Ha! I'm hotter than all of you," he said smugly.

"You have fun with Felix tonight, buddy," Jacob got up and patted his shoulder.

"Plan? Prank? What are we doing?" Jane asked as she walked into the Have-not room where Nessie, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice sat. Leah was in the shower at this time.

"We're going to freak out all the guys," Nessie said. "And you're going to be the main person to do one of the plans."

"Ohh, goodie! What do I have to do?" she asked, sitting criss-cross on the floor.

"What we're going to do is…" Nessie began to say before the camera fast forwarded to that night. All the girls were dressed in black again as the rest of the boys were sleeping, happily. The girls were pulling out all the drawers, and shelves from the fridge in the kitchen, putting them in the other fridge across the house.

They were all giggling as they passed Jacob sleeping, cuddling a pillow. Once they were finished with the job, they came back to the fridge and turned the fridge coldness off.

"Bella, wake us all up earlier, so we can get Jane into the fridge," Nessie whispered as she snuck into her bed with Jacob.

Bella nodded and went into her bed with Edward.

"Hey," he whispered sluggishly.

"Go back to sleep, Edward," she patted his head as she rested her head on her pillow. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body as they fell back to sleep.

"Good morning," Jane said into Bella's face in the morning. "I didn't sleep last night," she groaned. "I was too excited." Bella wiggled her way out of Edward's grip, as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Let's go," I wanna get there before any of the guys wake up," Jane complained, pulling Bella's arm.

"I'll wake up the other girls when you're in there," Bella said as she walked slowly behind her. Jane was skipping excitedly into the kitchen.

"I have a great idea," she said, as she dashed to the other side of the house and pulled out milk and orange juice. "I'll hold these, so you girls can pull out milk or orange juice, so the guys don't get tipped off." Jane seemed too excited for this.

"Are you on crack or something?" Bella asked with a laugh. She opened the fridge for Jane, and practiced getting the orange juice, and milk. Jane made sure she could push the door open if she needed to, and they found out she could hear what everyone was saying outside the fridge.

Bella left Jane in her exciting fridge as she went to wake up the other girls. She informed them of the orange juice and milk trick. Leah said it would look weird if they all were in the same place at the same time, so she and Alice went to take showers. Bella made dinner, Nessie was helping her, and Rosalie was sitting at the counter.

Jacob and Edward were the first to wake up. They came into the kitchen together; both shirtless and in a pair of boxers. They went up to Nessie and Bella and kissed their 'showmance' on the cheek. The three pairs (Rose and Emmett, Jacob and Nessie, and Bella and Edward) have grown to call themselves each other's showmance.

"How'd you sleep?" Rose asked the boys, taking a sip of her coffee. She got up to go to the fridge, pulled the milk from Jane's hand, trying to hold back a smile. She poured the milk in to her cup, went back to the fridge, opened it slightly and put the milk back in Jane's hand.

"Pretty good," Edward said, answering Rose's question as he sat on the counter next to Bella and he was playing with her hair lightly. Jacob grabbed plates from the cupboard, and went to get glasses.

"Coffee, or orange juice for everybody?" he asked, looking back at the house guests.

"Orange juice!" Nessie smiled at him.

"I'll have milk," Alice said, coming out of the bathroom in a pair of denim shorts and a black V-neck shirt. Leah was close behind her in a yellow sundress.

"I'll have coffee," she said. "But I'll probably put milk in it."

"I'll just have Bella's coffee," Edward said as he took a sip of Bella's coffee. Jacob pulled out the needed cups for orange juice, and coffee mugs. He went to reach for the fridge and just as he was about to open it, Emmett opened the door to the HOH room.

"Goodmorning sunshine!" he hollered and everyone laughed. All the girls seemed on edge, wanting someone to open the fridge door.

"Morning Mr. HOH," Rosalie smiled at him.

"Hello there gorgeous," he smiled as he kissed her lightly.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, walking over to examine the food that was on the stove.

"The usual stuff we make," Bella smiled as Emmett leaned over her, completely pressing his body to her back. "Get off," she giggled.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes this time," Nessie smiled happily at Emmett as she placed the pancakes on the counter.

"Ohh, my favorite," he smiled at her. "I approve."

"Don't be a piggy, Emmett," Rosalie giggled.

"Emmett? Can you get me some milk?" Bella asked, looking over at him quickly.

"Sure," he said. He walked over to the fridge, opening it quickly. He screamed loudly as he fell to the floor and Jane jumped out of the fridge laughing at her housemate on the ground. All the girls laughed loudly as they held their stomachs from laughter.

"Houseguests, will you go to the living room; we are about to pick players for the veto game," Emmett said later that day.

"So, there will be six players, blah, blah, blah," Emmett groaned. "I'm gonna pick first, because I'm awesome." The house laughed as he dug his hand around the bag.

"Leah," he said.

"Rosalie," Felix pulled and smiled brightly at her.

"Edward," Paul said, he didn't seem very happy about it though.

"And, as the HOH, I have to pick a host, and I chose my main man, Jacob," he laughed. "The game will begin soon."

"Everybody, let's get ready for the veto competition!" Jacob hollered as he walked out of the diary room dressed in a bunny costume. He hopped around the house and lead the rest of the house out into the backyard, which was decorated as a large grassy backyard.

"Jacob looks so freaking adorable as a rabbit," Nessie said to the diary room with a big grin on her face. "I want the Easter Bunny to come to my house, not Santa," she giggled.

There were colorful eggs set up around the yard. The players all walked out dressed as little children with huge butts.

"So, this game is going to be Egg-cellent. You must all pick an egg, sitting on it, and whoever gets the 'X' must come over here, chose an egg, sit on it; and you could win a prize, or get a punishment. The rest of the people may chose to take what they want, or keep it for themselves. So, get ready to play Egg sitting," Jacob said with a laugh.

The players began searching through the yard, coming back to the podium and sat on their eggs, Edward was the first to end up with and 'X'. He walked over to the six eggs laying in the grass at Jacob's feet and chose the blue one. He quickly sat on it, and got a 'Get out of Have-not' ticket.

The next round, Rosalie was the one to lose, and she picked the pink egg. As she sat on it, she pulled out a token that said 'Unitard for two weeks.'

"I'm hoping no one takes that ticket away from Rose, I wanna see that fine ass in a unitard for a week," Emmett laughed in the diary room.

The third round was down to Paul, Felix, Emmett, and Leah. Paul was the one to get the 'X' from this round, and the egg he chose had the power of veto. He was happy, but also upset, because he knew someone would take it from him in the next few rounds.

Leah was next to get out of the game, and she pulled out a token that said '$10,000' on it. She jumped for joy, and was shrieking around the yard.

It was between Felix and Emmett, now.

"I'm just hoping that Felix doesn't win this, I don't want to put someone else on the block this week," Emmett said as he sat in the diary room.

Felix got the 'X' and pulled out a token that said 'Slop for a week.' "I'm sorry, Paul, I have to take the power of veto from you," Felix said and handed him the slop token.

Emmett walked over to the eggs and picked up the last egg. He sat on it, and ended up getting a movie date with four guests. "Felix, man, I gotta take it," he said switching their tickets.

"That's fine man, I got it," Felix laughed slightly.

Later that week Emmett decided not to use the power of veto, leaving his nominations the same; not surprising to the rest of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I've written, and I'm so sorry. I just did a quick chapter to get you guys started. Even though it's been so long, I still see people reading, and it makes me happy to see you guys care. :) Thanks so much, I own nothing and all that junk. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. :)**

"Party time!" Felix shouted as he walked out of his room dressed in a nice pair of pants, and a button up white shirt. He had chosen Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie to go on the movie date with him, and they were going to be watching 'The Watch'. Bella was dressed in a light blue ruffle skirt and a black tank top, with a pair of black flats, her hair was natural and she had no make up on. Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt, and the top two buttons were unbuttoned. Emmett was wearing a pair of black pants, and a blue button up shirt. Rosalie was wearing a short, tight, red cocktail dress with her hair curly, and smoky eye make up. She had a pair of red heels on and a few accessories here and there.

Rosalie didn't have to wear the unitard until tomorrow, so she was wearing her best.

"Gah, I'm so glad that Big Brother brought in my girl Rosalie. I could really see us going on after the show, honestly. I think I really like this chick," Emmett said with a smile on his face as he sat in the diary room.

The five houseguest went upstairs to the HOH room and it had turned into a small movie theater. There was a snack bar in the back corner where the bed used to be, there was a large movie screen covering the back wall, a glass table in the middle of the room, and five movie theater chairs just in front of the table.

The movie-goers chose their candy and popcorn before sitting down. It was Felix, Bella, Edward, Emmett, then Rose in the chairs as the preview began for the movie.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jacob and Nessie were in their room play thumb war on Jacob's bed. Jacob was dressed in only khaki shorts and a black V-neck T-shirt while Nessie wore a hot pink tank top, and a pair of dark denim shorts. Her hair was loosely curled down her back and she had on a small amount of eye makeup.

"So, who are you voting for?" he asked as he pinned Nessie's thumb against his hand and she shrieked.

"I don't know, Paul, maybe. He's a big threat," Nessie answered.

"Yea, he's strong. But then again, Felix is likeable."

"You're likable," she said, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Are you calling me a threat?" he smiled.

"Well, yes, but I'm also saying that people like you. You're a very likable person," she giggled.

"How?"

"Well, you're funny, and you're smart, and _super_ strong, and," she paused.

"And what?" he leaned forward. They were both sitting with their legs crossed, facing each other. As Jacob leaned in towards her he was only inches from her face.

"And you're very attractive," she giggled, looking away.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"So, what do you like best about me?" he asked.

"Lots of stuff." "Like what?"

"I like that you're goofy," she smiled, facing him again, this time she leaned in closer. "What do _you _like best about _me?"_

"_You're so beautiful," he whispered, staring at her lips. He cupped her face in both his hands and pulled her face to hers and kissed her passionately. She leaned back, and he began to crawl on top of her. Their lips never parted. Jacob got up from the bed quickly, turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket from one of the other beds before laying down on top of her again, pulling the blanket over their bodies._

_Jane was sitting by the pool with Paul, dipping her feet in slightly, as she watched Paul swim around the pool._

"_So," she said awkwardly._

"_So," he responded._

"_Do you think you're safe?" she asked._

"_I really don't know, this house has gotten into alliances the second we walked into the house. I just don't know, honestly. Who are you voting for?" He pulled himself out of the pool and sat beside here, his arm against hers._

"_I don't know really," she hesitated. _

"_What could I do to make you vote for me to stay?" he grinned._

"_I don't know," she said bashfully._

"_I think I know one thing," he paused as he lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lightly._

"_Not bad, but he's not the best kisser," Jane laughed in the diary room._

"_How was that?" he asked._

"_I mean if you have to ask, you know you're a bad kisser," she giggled in the diary room._

"_Not bad," she smiled as she stood up and walked back into the house._

_Leah was sitting in the kitchen, eating a small bowl of slop, not looking happy._

"_Oh, my gosh! Guess what!" Jane shrieked as she sat down next to her._

"_Um…Nessie and Jacob are in their bedroom, like, having sex, or something?" she laughed._

"_Well, I did hear smacking lips when I went in there to get a bikini, but no. Paul just kissed me," she giggled._

_Leah's face fell as she looked down at her slop. "Really?" she asked, trying to sound excited._

"_Yea, it wasn't like a make-out session, but it wasn't just a peck either. It wasn't horrible," she shrugged. "I don't know, his lips are really soft."_

"_Blah, blah, blah! Ugh! I wish she would just shut up!" Leah screamed in the diary room. "Honestly, what does Paul see in her anyway?"_

_The movie was far from a quiet one. Emmett kept commentating the whole thing. "Who's that guy? What the hell?! Look, he's jacking off. What the fuck?! Rose, we should go to one of those parties. Those guys got their dicks blown off."_

"_I felt so awkward, if it wasn't Emmett talking it was Bella and Edward making out the whole time," Felix shrugged as he sat in the diary room. "I need to find new friends in this house."_

"_So, how was the movie?" Jane asked as she sat on the couch, reading one of Bella's books._

"_The movie was great, the people talking and making out," Felix shot them a dirty look. "Not so great."_

_Jane laughed as Felix sat next to her. "Tell me about it! Nessie and Jacob have been in their bedroom all night!"_

"_Hmm…all night you say?" Emmett scratched his chin. "I like the sound of that."_

"_What are you thinking ,babe?" Rose asked him with a giggle._

"_I'm thinking we should make a truce with the prank war, and it's every man for themselves, or should I say every couple for themselves."_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was elimination day, you could tell by the shy looks coming from Felix and Paul, they were both feeling the pressure.

"I'm not ready to go home, I just got here. I don't wanna go back home." Paul was dressed in a small white-beater and a pair of black shorts. He was leaning back on the couch in the dairy room, looking up at the ceiling. "Besides, I haven't gotten into Jane's bed yet," he laughed.

"Alice, do you have any wigs?" Emmett whispered over to Alice as she groaned in her sleep. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "Why?"

"I wanna prank Jake."

"I'm in," she sat up and went straight to her bag robotically.

She pulled out a long brown wig from her bag and placed it firmly on Emmett's head. "Ok, you're good," she stated before following him over to Jacob and Nessie's bed. Emmett shakes Nessie lightly and places his finger over his lips in a 'Shh' kind of way.

"Hey, Jake, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she whispers in Jacob's ear and he nods before kissing her head. She leaves the room, goes to the bathroom quickly, then rushes through the house back to the bedroom. Emmett pulls a blanket over him quickly before laying down with Jacob.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Emmett and smiled. "You smell nice," he said and kissed his head.

"Thanks," Nessie whispered.

"So, I had a lot of fun last night," Jacob continued, his eyes closed.

"Me too," she giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" he chuckled as he tried tickling Emmett. "Why aren't you ticklish? You were last night," he chuckled, trying even harder now.

"Jacob," Nessie laughed. Jacob opened his eyes and Emmett burst into hysterical laughter, along with Nessie and Alice.

"Awh come on!" Jacob chuckled.

"I'm sorry man, I had to," Emmett chuckled as he took off the wig and tossed it to Alice.

"I'm gonna get you back," Jacob mumbled before laughing.

"You keep telling yourself that kid." As the houseguests left the room and walked through the living room they saw 'Eliminations Today' on the screen in the living room. Every person took a glance at it like it was nothing special.

"Who wants breakfast?" Alice chimed in.

"Bells isn't awake yet," Jacob said and Nessie looked at him sideways.

"Bells?" she asked the camera in the diary room. "Who the fuck is Bells?! He doesn't give me cute nicknames like that." she pouted.

"So! Ness and I'll make breakfast," Alice grabbed onto Nessie's arm and Nessie nodded.

"Yea, _Bells isn't the only one in this damn house that can cook," she growled._

"_Ok, just don't burn yourself, babe," Jacob leaned down to kiss her, but she just walked away from it._

"_If Bells doesn't burn herself, then I won't either. I'm less clumsy than Bells," she said in an angry tone as she began looking through the cupboards for the skillets._

"_Ring, ring," Emmett said as he sat next to Jacob in the diary room with his hand up against his face like a telephone._

_Jacob pretended to pick up the phone and placed his hand against his cheek the same way as Emmett. "Hello?" he said._

"_It'll be 90 degrees in the Big Brother house, with a slight cold shoulder from Nessie to Jacob in the morning; stay tuned for more," Emmett chanted. "Honestly, dude? Bells? In front of your girlfriend?"_

"_I don't even know if she's my girlfriend right now," Jacob shrugged._

"_Bells?"_

"_Shut the fuck up, man," Jacob knocked Emmett off the couch and they both laughed._

_Nessie began to hum 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 as she poured chocolate chip pancake batter into her skillet while Alice began humming with her. Alice cracked a few eggs into the pan and began stirring them to the rhythm. Emmett grabbed two wooden spoons and began drumming the beat to the song and Jacob tapped his foot to it, as well._

"_Look for the girl with the broken smile," Nessie sang._

"_Ask her if she wants to stay a while," Alice finished._

"_And she will be loved, and she will be loved." Everyone sang together, Jacob and Emmett off tune more than Alice and Nessie._

_Nessie placed the pancakes she made on a plate and began putting bacon into another skillet as she washed the first one._

"_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain," Nessie sang louder now._

"_And she will be loved!" Emmett shouted louder, laughing._

"_Breakfast is done," Nessie said, placing the plates of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and coffee in front of the boys and their mouths began to water. _

"_I bet Bells doesn't make eggs that good," Alice chimed in as she gave each boy a plate._

"_No, she doesn't," Jacob said._

"_Why don't Alice and I go wake up Bells to go tell her you said that," Nessie said as she dragged Alice out of the room._

"_Bells?! Who in the hell comes up with that?!" Alice giggled in the diary room._

"_I don't know," Nessie pouted._

"_Ness, I doubt it's anything special. Besides I've like never seen them talk, maybe he's just goofing around," Alice shrugged._

"_Well, I bet he wouldn't like it if I called Paul Pauly or Edward Eddie," Nessie said, then looked at Alice with a grin._

"_Well, Bells wasn't asleep, so I woke up Pauly instead," Nessie said as she, Alice, and Paul walked into the kitchen together. Paul was only wearing a pair of black boxers as he rubbed the back of his neck and yawned._

"_I wouldn't say you woke me, I would say you assaulted me," Paul laughed._

"_What?" Jacob asked, taking a drink of his coffee._

"_They just got onto my bed and started jumping up and down," Paul said. "Not the worst thing to wake up to in the morning, I didn't mind." He smiled._

"_Yea, it's even better when you wake up with Nessie beside you in the bed cause she slept with you the night before," Jacob growled, glaring at him over the coffee mug._

"_I bet, she's gorgeous."_

"_Awh shucks," Nessie giggled, staring at Jacob only._

"_Oh, hey Bells," Jacob tilted his cup towards Bella and Edward now waking up. Bella was dressed in Edward's grey boxers and his white sweatshirt. Edward had on a pair of his plaid pajama pants and he was shirtless._

"_Bells?" Bella chuckled. "That's cute."_

"_Isn't it though," Jacob taunted Nessie. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest._

_The camera went to her sticking her tongue out in the diary room turning her thumbs up down._

"_Who mad breakfast?" Edward asked._

"_Ness and I did," Alice spoke up with a proud smile on her face._

"_It smells wonderful. Thanks Allie bear, thanks Ness-Ness," Edward grinned, taking a plate for himself, then handing one to Bella. Nessie shot Jacob a glance and stuck her tongue out playfully as Jacob just laughed._

"_Good morning world, and all who inhabit it!" Felix sang through the house as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing hot pink pj pants, and a white long sleeve shirt with 'LOVE' written on it._

"_Good morning," everyone said sluggishly._

"_Who on earth is missing?!" Felix shrieked as he saw three empty seats at the table._

"_Jane, Leah, and Rose," Emmett answered, taking a sip of his orange juice. "Rose is taking a shower, and I think Jane is probably hung over in the backyard. Leah is more than likely sleeping."_

"_Why is Jane hung over?" Bella asked as she peeled her pancake apart and ate it in separate bites._

"_She was drinking a lot last night," Emmett said with a grin on his face. "I think she's probably outside."_

"_Didn't it rain last night?" Jacob asked and Emmett nodded. The whole house (except for Leah and Rose, of course) went into the backyard to find Jane spread across the hammock in last night's clothes, soaking wet, with an empty wine bottle still in her hands. She began to snuggle against it as a cold rush of wind came through._

"_Someone should get her," Paul said and everyone mumbled 'Yea.' "Well don't all jump at once," he groaned as he walked into the backyard, picked up Jane with no problem, and carried her into the house. She dropped the bottle in the yard to wrap her arms around his neck._

"_My head hurts," she mumbled._

"_I bet," Paul whispered._

"_I'm wet," she groaned._

"_I know."_

"_What happened?"_

"_You drank a lot last night, and I guess you fell asleep on the hammock outside, then it rained." He walked into the house, through the kitchen into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water in the shower for her. "I'll go get you some Tylenol," he said as he placed her on the small couch in the bathroom. He quickly came back with one pill and a glass of water. She quickly swallowed the pill then stood up in the middle of the room and began to strip._

"_Ok, I'll be out there if you need me," he said as he walked out into the kitchen._

"_She ok?" Emmett asked._

"_Yea, she just started stripping in the bathroom before I even left," Paul chuckled._

"_Who started stripping?" Leah asked as she walked into the room._

"_Jane," Nessie stated as she sat next to Jacob and he put his arm around her, pulling her chair closer to his._

"_That slut," Leah said under her breath._

"_What?" Paul asked as he walked closer to her._

"_Oh, nothing," she smiled as he leaned on her slightly._

"_So, I thought we'd spend the day together," he smiled._

"_Sure!" Leah said, excitedly and they walked out of the room together._

"_Well, that's nice," Rose said, descending the stairs with one towel on her head, and another wrapped securely around her body._

"_Boner," Emmett laughed in the diary room._

"_I forgot my clothes in my room," she stated as she walked to the back of the house._

"_Woowee! She is too sexy," Emmett hollered._

"_Yea, yea," Alice giggled._

"_Ugh!" Rose came running out, shrieking._

"_What?!"_

"_I just saw Leah on top of Paul and they were making out!" she shrieked, jumping around. She let go of her towel for a split second, and it dropped to the floor._

"_Holy!" Emmett shouted, his face looked like a child who walked into a candy store with an unlimited amount of cash._

"_You look nice, Rose," Felix chuckled as Nessie covered Jacob's eyes. Edward hid his face in Bella's shoulder and she just laughed._

"_Come on! It's not like you've never seen a girl naked before, I've seen plenty," Bella laughed._

"_Right?!" Alice giggled as she looked at Bella._

_Rose took her time picking up her towel, and Emmett's eyes were glued to her body._

"_Hey Rose, you, uh, wanna go upstairs for a minute?" Emmett asked her with a wicked grin._

"_When I'm dressed, sure," she giggled._

"_I'll be up there, when you're ready." And with that Emmett left the room and went upstairs, Rose went to change, and everyone else finished eating, trying to avoid the conversation about what had just happened. _

_That night everyone gathered in the living room as Julie popped up on the screen, right on schedule._

"_Hello houseguests," she smiled and they all greeted her. "So, I want to start with Rose tonight."_

_Rose laughed as she looked up at Julie. Her eyes were heavily coated with black eyeliner, and her lips were covered in a deep red lipstick. She was wearing her deep red unitard that was tight in every corner of her body, showing off all the curves she has. _

"_So, your towel," Julie said and everyone laughed._

"_I'm very comfortable with my body, if I had to be naked in this house for a week. I wouldn't care, I love my body just the way it is."_

"_I know Emmett does, too," Julie giggled. "So, Jacob, you and Nessie are getting hot and steamy now aren't you?" _

"_Yes, we are," Jacob grinned down at Nessie beside him._

"_Let's take a look at that," the screen showed Nessie and Jacob making out in the middle of the night over and over again. "Do you think that this is forreal? Or just a showmance?"_

"_I definitely believe it's more. I really can't believe how close we've gotten in the matter of such a short period of time, and I'm really glad it happened."_

"_Nessie, you have a little bit of a green monster, don't you?"_

"_No," Nessie said bashfully. "Ok, maybe, but I don't know I don't like when guys flirt with two girls at once, so I thought Jacob was messing with me, but we cleared it all up," she smiled and hugged him._

"_Felix, you admitted that you're a homosexual, how does it feel to come out on national television?"_

"_It feels great, I don't know what my parents will think, but I'm happy I did it, I have no regrets."_

"_I'm very glad that you feel that way," Julie smiled._

"_I am too."_

"_Now, Jane, you have had some stumbles in this house, mostly because you were drunk." The camera showed Jane falling multiple times around the house usually holding a bottle or glass of wine in one hand. "How do you think your parents feel about all this drinking?"_

"_I think they'll be proud that I can hold my liquor, I have yet to puke because of alcohol, and I'm proud of that!" Jane cheered._

"_Ok, now Felix and Paul, one of you will be eliminated in just a few minutes, but before your houseguests vote, you will be able to plea your case. Paul, you're up first."_

"_Alright, so I've had a blast this summer, you all are amazing people, I'm so glad that I've met you. I really do wish to stay in the house longer, I think we could make this summer even more memorable together."_

"_You guys mean the world to me, I wouldn't be out if it weren't for you guys. You've made me more comfortable about my sexuality, and I thank you all for that. It means so much to me that I'm here, I think I was put here for a reason, and I just don't want to leave, please keep me. I'll bake you all cookies!" Felix laughed as he sat back down._

"_Ok, it's not time to vote, Emmett, you will only vote if there is a tie. Bella, you're up first."_

_Bella walked into the diary room, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a black blouse._

"_Hello Bella."_

"_Hi, Julie._

"_Who do you vote to evict?"_

"_I vote to evict Paul."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I vote to evict Paul," Jacob said._

"_Paul."_

"_Felix," Leah said._

"_Paul." Rose voted._

"_Felix," Jane grinned, kissing her hands and blowing a kiss to America._

"_Paul."_

"_Paul."_

"_Ok, the votes are in, and Paul will be leaving the house. Let's tell the houseguests. Houseguests! The votes are in, and the nominee that is evicted will have two minutes to say his goodbyes, gather his belongs, and walk out the front door. With a vote of two to six, Paul, you are evicted from the Big Brother house."_

_Paul stood up, hugged everyone. He kissed Jane on the lips, walked towards the front door and quickly kissed Leah on the lips before walking out the door with his bag in hand._

"_Did that just happen?" Leah asked as she looked at Jane and wiped her mouth._

"_Uh, yea I think it did."_

"_Well then, I'm glad the asshole is gone!" Leah laughed._

"_Yea, I change my vote, Julie!" Jane shrieked._


End file.
